De regreso
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo, Heracles decide regresar a su vieja ciudad. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar a Sadiq ante la aparición de su ex? Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Sadiq se hallaba tomando un poco de alcohol, en la esquina de un bar muy concurrido. Estaba solo y por la expresión en su rostro, melancólico. Las cosas no habían estado saliendo bien. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido realmente feliz.

Sí, antes de que él se hubiera marchado. Ésa había sido la última vez.

_Dos años antes, Sadiq y Heracles disfrutaban de una relación bastante sana. Y larga, para añadir. Desde la secundaria que habían estado juntos y ahora que cada uno se había recibido en sus respectivas carreras, compartían el mismo techo._

_Ese viernes, Sadiq pensó que era como los demás. Regresar después de una larga jornada de trabajo junto a Heracles y ver una película, era todo lo que ansiaba._

_No había hablado con él en todo el día. Pensó que simplemente había estado muy ocupado como para llamarle o mandarle un mensaje de texto. Ya tendría el tiempo de hacerlo, ahora que estaba en su piso._

_Sin embargo, cuando entró, no había rastro del griego. Nada. No estaban sus tan queridos libros de filosofía e historia, que normalmente andaban esparcidos por toda la sala._

_Tampoco estaba su saco o su boina blanca. Fue hasta su habitación y abrió su armario: No había nada que perteneciera al griego. Sadiq se sintió desesperado. ¿Cómo era posible que las pertenencias de Heracles hubieran desaparecido de esa manera?_

_Le llamó como un loco a su móvil. Le daba apagado. Esto no ayudó demasiado al turco a sentirse mejor. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, encontró una nota sobe la cama. Apenas la consiguió ver, pero de inmediato la agarró. Todo lo que decía era lo siguiente: "Me voy. Heracles"._

Y cuando levantó la mirada, lo encontró. Una sonrisa sincera. Esos ojos verdes brillantes. Ese cabello desordenado. Esa boina blanca. Sí, era él.

El recién llegado se sentó a su lado y le agarró de la mano.

—¿Heracles? —preguntó el turco, bastante sorprendido. Tenía emociones muy encontradas.

El griego se sentó a su lado y le agarró de la mano, sin darle ninguna explicación. Lo había estado buscando por todas partes y finalmente, lo había hallado. Heracles estaba realmente contento y algo cansado por todo el recorrido que había tenido que hacer.

El hombre de inmediato sacó su mano. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción del heleno. No quería la lástima de nadie y mucho menos de él.

Gruñó algo inentendible para el recién llegado. Pero no le importó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su mal carácter. Y eso no iba a bastar para alejarle de su lado.

—¿Quién más? —respondió éste.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí? —indagó. Hacía más de dos años que no lo veía, más de dos años que lo había dejado por comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Por qué ahora estaba sentado a su lado?

—¿No resulta evidente? —Heracles ladeó su cabeza —. Quería volver a verte, Sadiq.

—Podías… —Se calló. Estaba más que irritado por la presencia de aquel. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse así de la nada? Luego de lo que habían vivido, ¿por qué le sonreía de ésa manera? Era un estúpido, un tonto —¡Podías haberme llamado, idiota! —le reclamó con furia.

Golpeó su puño contra la mesa, haciendo saltar el jarro y derramando un poco del alcohol. Como si no tuviera más problemas, ahora el griego le había abierto una vieja herida. Una que recién había curado. Una que pensó que ya no existía.

—Podías haber avisado, tarado —comentó luego de unos minutos de silencio. Estaba furioso, enojado. Tenía un torrente de emociones que no sabía cómo lidiar.

—Entonces, no tendría gracia, ¿no crees? —cuestionó con un tono despreocupado mientras acariciaba la mano del otro.

Detestaba esa tonta expresión en su rostro. Detestaba lo cómodo que parecía estar a su lado. Detestaba tener esos sentimientos de vuelta a su vida. Pero, por sobre todo, detestaba darse cuenta de que seguía enamorado de él, a pesar del tiempo que ya había transcurrido.

—Sadiq… —Si bien lo había ensayado mil veces lo que habría de decirle al turco, ahora que lo tenía enfrente era mucho más difícil —. En verdad, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Ya ha pasado el tiempo —comentó éste, intentando disimular la rabia que sentía por el abandono del otro.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo qué ya te olvidaste de mí? —indagó Heracles, quién sabía que el otro se estaba haciendo del duro. Simplemente era cuestión de presionarle un poco más.

Sadiq quiso pronunciar algo al respecto. Abrió la boca para contradecirle de inmediato, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Se mordió los labios y miró hacia otro lado. No le podía mentir tan descaradamente a alguien que lo leía como un libro. Era increíble cómo podía sentir esas sensaciones tan mezcladas.

—Es lo que me diste a entender —comentó el hombre —. Nunca me diste una razón para irte de ésa manera. Es más, no fuiste capaz siquiera de avisarme que te ibas. Te largaste y te borraste así nada más —explicó éste.

Heracles se acercó un poco más, siempre con mucho cuidado. Dejó sus maletas a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que el turco seguía tan testarudo como siempre. Apoyó una de sus manos por su rodilla y le miró al otro.

—¿Qué…? —Sadiq estaba sorprendido. A pesar de que estaba intentando que el otro se alejara de él, pareciera que no había caso. Heracles continuaba aproximándose cada vez más, lo que le ponía mucho más nervioso.

—Sadiq, por favor —le dijo en tono casi suplicante —. ¿Podrías escucharme aunque sea por un momento? —Se quedó pensando por un buen rato, mientras que observaba la reacción del otro —. Escúchame.

El turco suspiró. No quería oír una palabra más así que se levantó de allí. ¿Quién se creía el griego para venir a pedirle eso, después de ni siquiera molestarse en llamarle? ¡No fue capaz de enviarle una triste tarjeta! ¿Por qué entonces esperaba que lo escuchara? No, no lo iba a hacer.

Dejó el dinero por la bebida y la propina sobre la mesa, para luego marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir por la puerta, sintió que alguien le agarraba y no pensaba soltarle pronto. Respiró profundamente, era obvio que Heracles no le iba a permitir que se fuera tan fácilmente.

Vio algo en esos brillantes ojos verdes que le hizo sentir… Mal. Por más irritado que estaba, sabía que no podía abandonarle de ésa manera. Podía hasta adivinar que luego se arrepentiría de su ofrecimiento, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

—¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? —le preguntó, intentando aparentar que no le interesaba demasiado.

El griego negó con la cabeza, ya que su plan desde un primer instante había sido quedarse en el apartamento del turco. Sonrió al ver que el otro no iba a negarse, así que se levantó de inmediato.

—Supongo que puedes quedarte por esta noche —comentó Sadiq de mala gana. A pesar de estar molesto, no podía permitir que se fuera a dormir a otro lado. Hasta se le pasó por la cabeza, que volvería a huir de esa forma, si lo dejaba por su cuenta. Tomó las valijas de aquel y marcharon hacia el apartamento de Sadiq.

Heracles estaba ciertamente contento con el ofrecimiento de su ex. Podría conversar un poco más con aquel, a lo largo de la noche. No tenía demasiadas expectativas, pues era obvio que no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Era bastante lógico que luego de dos años, y de aparecerse mágicamente allí, que el turco se sintiera de ésa manera.

Pedirle perdón no iba a servir de mucho, tampoco. Sadiq, si bien era un hombre muy bueno en el fondo, era algo rencoroso. Y pasar una noche no iba a borrar los errores del pasado. Sin embargo, había regresado justamente para retomar su vieja relación en donde la habían dejado.

Caminaron en silencio. Heracles seguía al otro sin saber qué decir. O por lo menos, esperaba que Sadiq le dirigiera la palabra, por más que dijera una tontería. No obstante, el turco no pronunció palabra alguna.

Entraron al edificio donde se suponía que estaba el piso del turco. Luego de subir unos tres pisos, entraron a un lugar bastante cómodo. No tenía demasiadas decoraciones y no era el lugar más lujoso que había, pero bastaba para que dos hombres solteros pudieran convivir allí.

Heracles sintió una triste añoranza. Había vivido en aquel lugar por unos meses antes de irse de la ciudad. Había sido su casa por un buen tiempo, un lugar donde había pasado excelentes momentos. Sí, le alegraba poder quedarse a dormir allí, aunque fuera por una noche.

Sadiq dejó las maletas y se volteó de inmediato hacia su inesperado huésped. Tenía casi la misma sensación que él. La verdad era que nunca se había imaginado que iba a volver a tenerlo allí, frente a frente.

—Dormiré en el sofá —le explicó fríamente —¿Quieres algo para comer? —Quería ser indiferente pero no podía ser tan cruel.

—Ya comí —respondió —. No te preocupes por eso, Sadiq.

—Está bien… —Fue a acomodar las maletas del griego en su vieja habitación, pensando que no podía ocurrir nada mientras estuviera ausente.

Cuando regresó, el griego estaba mirando algunas viejas imágenes. Se dio cuenta de que aquel aún mantenía todas las fotografías que se habían sacado durante la época en la cual eran felices.

Sadiq quiso sacárselo de las manos. No había recordado de ese "pequeño" detalle hasta que fue muy tarde. Si se hubiera acordado de ello, le hubiera hecho esperar afuera del piso hasta que sacara cada fotografía o cualquier recuerdo de su antigua relación.

Sin embargo, Heracles se movió lo suficientemente rápido para que el otro no pudiera quitárselo.

Además, había podido notar algo bastante llamativo. A pesar de parecer rudo e indiferente, ahora tenía una excelente señal de que aún estaba enamorado de él. O por lo menos, todavía pensaba en él.

—No… No te hagas ilusiones —El turco le arrebató la fotografía.

—Sadiq, ¿vas a dejar que te explique? —Aprovechó la ocasión para agarrarle de la mano y acercarse lo más cerca que pudo. Estaba nervioso, pero se iba a asegurar de que el otro le escuchara.

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas. Le costaba confiar en las palabras del heleno. ¿Qué le aseguraba que le diría la verdad? Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad. La otra parte de su ser le decía que debía saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con el griego durante todo ese tiempo. Suspiró, pues estaba tremendamente confundido.

Al final, el turco lo llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿De verdad, me dirás que has hecho durante este tiempo? —le preguntó.

Heracles sonrió levemente, al darse cuenta que el otro parecía que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Se sentó sobre el colchón, sobre aquella cama que habían comprado cuando recién se habían mudado allí. Era un buen cambio, además, pues había viajado en un incómodo asiento en el autobús.

—Esto no significa nada, Heracles —le aclaró de inmediato Sadiq —. Sólo… Sólo quiero saber.

El otro asintió. Era un progreso, considerando cómo lo había tratado una hora atrás.

—Te lo diré todo —dijo el heleno. —. Sólo quiero que me des tu atención.

* * *

Decide cambiar al segundo personaje y mejoré algunos detalles.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El griego dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que no le iba a hacer para nada de gracia lo que le iba a contar a Sadiq, pero tenía que hacerlo. Para eso, había regresado después de tanto tiempo. Y también para ver si podría recuperar lo que alguna vez había compartido con aquel.

—Bueno, todo empezó un par de meses antes de que me fuera —explicó éste, con mucha calma. Pensaba tomarse todo el tiempo que podía, como era su costumbre. Por supuesto, esto implicaba poner a prueba la poca paciencia del turco.

_Dos meses antes de la partida de Heracles, las cosas entre la pareja en cuestión parecían funcionar bastante bien. De hecho, cualquiera que los viera juntos, pensaría que estaban tan enamorados como el primer día. Todo un logro para dos personas que habían estado juntas desde la adolescencia._

_Eso era algo que también pensaba Sadiq. No veía ninguna señal por la cual preocuparse de su relación. Recientemente, le había regalado a su chico un gato siamés, pues sabía que a aquel le fascinaban los felinos. Así, como señal de su compromiso con él, habían adoptado al pequeño animal._

_Sin embargo, una reunión con cierto francés en aquel día, iba a cambiar la visión que tenía acerca de su pareja y de lo que él deseaba en el futuro._

_Habían acordado reunirse en una cafetería, lejos del piso que compartía con el turco, simplemente para asegurarse de aquel no se enterara de su encuentro o que algún conocido pudiera decírselo._

Antes de que Heracles pudiera continuar con la narración de su historia, Sadiq le detuvo. Sí, tenía un montón de razones por las cuales reclamar al griego. Y el hecho de que el primero se reuniera con Francis a sus espaldas, no estaba haciendo que le apaciguara más el enojo. Si no que, todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste sobre eso? —preguntó el moreno, cruzado de brazos y sin sacar su mirada de su ex. Estaba… sorprendido, por decir lo menos. Sí, siempre había sido consciente de la amistad con el galo pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que se encontrarían a sus espaldas.

Sacudió su cabeza. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que se iba a enterar de cosas que nunca se había imaginado que habían ocurrido.

—No pensé que tuviera relevancia, la verdad—contestó éste sin darle mucha importancia mientras que se encogía de hombros. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Sadiq, era exactamente lo que estaba esperando de él —Lo siento —respondió, pese a que realmente no lo sentía.

—¡Ah, entonces me ocultaste cosas durante los últimos meses! —exclamó enojado. Si no fuera porque quería escuchar la razón por la cual Heracles se había ido de su lado, ya se hubiera mandado mudar de aquella habitación.

—¿Me vas a dejar continuar? —indagó impasible el hombre de ojos verdes. La historia era bastante larga y si quería que el otro lograra comprender lo que le impulsó a abandonarle por dos largos años, entonces tenía que seguir.

De muy mala gana, Sadiq asintió. Quería quejarse más y más, pero necesitaba escuchar la explicación del otro, así que tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo un ademán para que el otro siguiera contándole su historia.

—En fin, ¿en dónde me quedé? —Se acarició la barbilla y luego recordó —. Ah, la salida con Francis…

_Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y el rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la cafetería. Había llegado ya desde hacía un rato y de vez en cuando, miraba su reloj. ¿Acaso le había dejado plantado o algo por el estilo? _

_Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llamarle al otro, Heracles se apareció. Su cabello estaba en un total desorden y tenía unas enormes ojeras. Pero, pese a su aspecto de recién despertado, al menos había conseguido llegar para el alivio del francés._

—_Ah, pensé que tuviste algún problema o que te olvidaste de nuestro compromiso —comentó Francis, para luego beber un sorbo de café —. Pero no me acordé que a ti te encanta dormir —se río suavemente luego de decir aquello._

—_El despertador no sonó —se excusó el griego. En realidad, sí lo había hecho y simplemente había querido dormir un rato más, ya que le daba demasiada pereza levantarse. Lamentablemente, esos "cinco minutos más" se transformaron en más de media hora. Por supuesto, esto no era algo que iba a admitir al francés._

_Después de unos breves minutos, en los cuales Heracles pidió algo para desayunar pues había salido a lo loco y rápido del piso que compartía con Sadiq, Francis decidió que era el momento de la verdadera razón por la cual había citado al griego. No estaba seguro de cómo aquel iba a reaccionar, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo que significaba plantearle su idea._

—_¿No estás aburrido de enseñar Filosofía y estar eternamente al lado de Sadiq? —preguntó de repente. Si se lo había plantear, entonces prefería hacerlo de la manera más directa posible._

_Después de probar el café negro de ese lugar, Heracles suspiró. Lentamente bajó la taza sobre el platillo y miró con curiosidad a su interlocutor. ¿Qué podría pasar por su cabeza para qué le planteara eso? Aunque si lo pensaba bien… Quizás tenía un poco de razón. Su vida había sido bastante monótona hasta ese entonces y había estado casi toda su adolescencia y juventud al lado de Sadiq._

—_Bueno… —Heracles intentó pronunciar las palabras más adecuadas. No quería decir nada de más._

—_Podríamos viajar, solos tú y yo. Deberíamos recorrer el mundo o algo así —explicó —. En lugar de estar en este bodrio de pueblo, en el que no ocurre nada interesante —Francis se sentó ahora al lado del griego y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a modo de presionarlo tan sólo un poco. Debía ser un poco insistente y sabía que lo conseguiría._

_Heracles se quedó meditando por un momento. No quería abandonar de ésa manera al turco, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Pero sabía que en el momento que le contara acerca de sus planes de viajar con Francis, no le gustaría para nada. Sabía que le pondría mil peros en contra de ello._

—_Tengo que pensarlo —contestó luego de varios minutos. La idea, si bien le agradaba pues quizás sí necesitaba un cambio, tenía que meditarla. _

—_¿Qué hay qué pensar? —preguntó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de piernas —. Tú y yo en un recorrido por todo el país y el continente… Hasta que se nos agote el dinero —explicó. De algún modo u otro, iba sacarle un sí de su boca._

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con su relato, Sadiq volvió a interrumpirle. Quería ver si había entendido bien eso último. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado bien eso de "hasta que se nos agote el dinero", pero quería que el otro lo repitiera para cerciorarse de que así era.

—Entonces… —Se tomó un buen tiempo para pensar en lo qué iba a decir, una tarea un tanto complicada cuando te están saliendo humos por las orejas —. ¿Volviste porque no tienes más dinero? Ya sabía que esto…

—Pues si dejaras de cortar la narración… —El griego lo miró casi desafiante. En realidad, estaba empezando a cansarse y la cama sobre la cual estaba sentado, le estaba dando sueño. Saltó un poco sobre el colchón, pues el cansancio le estaba ganando y quería ver si aquella cama era tan cómoda como lo recordaba.

Sadiq cerró sus puños e intentó tener la paciencia para no volver a hacerlo. No obstante, sabía que cuando la historia lo requiriera, lo iba a interrumpir nuevamente.

—Todavía no me dijiste si la razón por la cual viniste es el jodido dinero —le recordó éste. Estaba intentando medir sus palabras, pues por más enojado que estuviera con Heracles, no quería volver a perderle. Ése era un riesgo que no se animaba a correr por nada del mundo.

—¿Si te digo que no, me dejarás continuar? —indagó el griego, quien quería mantenerse calmado, pero Sadiq sabía demasiado bien cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Era evidente que no había cambiado para nada en esos dos años en los cuales había estado ausente.

El otro refunfuñó algo que no consiguió entender. Se encogió de hombros, no le quiso dar demasiada importancia porque sabía que se iban a poner a discutir en el momento que le preguntara qué había dicho. Así que optó por proseguir con su historia.

—En fin, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras nuevamente…

_Por más que quisiera darle una respuesta a Francis ahí mismo, tenía muchas que considerar. Si fuera soltero y sin compromiso, las cosas hubieran sido completamente distintas. Ahí mismo ya le propondría la fecha de salida del pueblo y ya estaría planeando cuál sería su primera parada. Sin embargo, no podía sacar a Sadiq de la ecuación._

—_Lo siento… —Se levantó de allí. Necesitaba salir a caminar por un rato para aclarar su mente y ver realmente lo que quería hacer._

—_¡Al menos, considéralo! —exclamó el francés mientras que veía a su amigo y senpai alejarse. Luego se dio cuenta que le había dejado a cargo de pagar la cuenta de los dos, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia —¡Oye! —le reclamó pero Heracles estaba demasiado lejos como para que éste pudiera escuchar una palabra de lo que salía de su boca._

_Conforme pasaban los días, Heracles daba largas caminatas hacia el parque central del pueblo. Pasaba menos tiempo en el piso y evitaba al turco como podía, pues estaba cada vez más seguro de que debería aprovechar la idea del francés. Había pasado gran parte de su vida allí, ¿por qué no explorar lo que había en el exterior?_

_Se sentó en un banco y miró a la gente pasar. Podía reconocer a la gran mayoría. Suspiró, tal vez sí estaba perdiendo tiempo estando allí. No era que no quisiera a Sadiq, todo lo contrario, estaba igual de enamorado de él como el primer día. Sin embargo, no podía evitar cuestionarse si se estaba estancando o conformándose con lo que tenía allí._

_No quería llegar a los setenta u ochenta años con arrepentimientos. Sabía que si no aprovechaba ahora que era joven, luego quizás no tendría la oportunidad de ver el mundo. O al menos, de no verlo cómo le había propuesto su amigo. Simplemente una mochila a cuestas y con todo el dinero que había ahorrado hasta ese momento, sería una forma muy, muy interesante de hacerlo._

Esta vez, fue Heracles quien interrumpió su narración. Bostezó ampliamente y comenzó a acomodarse sobre la cama que alguna vez había compartido con Sadiq. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para continuar su relato. Sabía que el otro estaba realmente impaciente, pero ya no lo aguantaba más, el cansancio le estaba ganando la batalla.

—¿Te importa si sigo por la mañana? —le preguntó mientras que posaba su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Aunque Sadiq quería protestar, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Él mismo podía observar las enormes ojeras del otro y desde que lo había visto, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo en no quedarse dormido. Le pareció que incluso se había exigido a sí mismo demasiado, así que era hora de darle una tregua. O algo así.

—Que descanses —respondió finalmente el turco y se levantó para ir a la sala, donde el sofá iba a hacer de cama por esa noche.

—Sadiq… —Heracles levantó la cabeza y miró al otro que estaba a punto de salir del cuarto —¿Sería mucho pedir si…? —Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama que estaba desocupada. Sabía que no iba a conseguir la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

El otro simplemente negó con la cabeza y se retiró. De inmediato, se tumbó sobre el sofá y trató de no pensar en que el griego estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Aunque estaba irritado y lo había detestado por tanto tiempo… ¿Acaso esto significaba que tal vez podrían estar juntos otra vez?

—¡Bah! —exclamó y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

A la mañana siguiente, Sadiq apenas consiguió ponerse de pie. Aún dudaba sobre el hecho de que Heracles estuviera durmiendo en la habitación principal. Se preguntaba, de hecho, si realmente había mantenido esa conversación con él o solamente se había tratado de otro de esos sueños que había tenido a lo largo de esos dos años.

—¡Bah! Seguro que lo soñé y ya está —comentó una vez que se puso de pie. Se estiró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente seguro de que nada había cambiado de ayer a hoy, que continuaba tan solo como siempre.

No obstante, en el momento que pisó el comedor, se dio cuenta de que en verdad el griego había pasado la noche de ahí y que realmente habían mantenido aquella conversación. Sin embargo, descubrir que estaba equivocado no fue lo que más sorprendió al turco. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo uno lo quisiera ver.

Heracles estaba preparando unos panqueques desde hacía un par de minutos y ya había servido el café sobre la mesa. Pero lo más inesperado de todo eso era que el griego estaba muy, muy escaso de ropa. Sadiq terminó ruborizándose y se dio media vuelta, justo por dónde había entrado.

—¡Maldición, idiota! ¿Por qué rayos solamente estás usando tus calzoncillos? —le reclamó desde la sala. No era que le disgustara demasiado, nunca se había quejado de la esbelta figura que siempre había tenido el griego. Simplemente… Le había tomado por sorpresa y vaya sorpresa, en realidad.

Para Heracles, no creía que fuera para tanto. Se encogió de hombros y continuó preparando el desayuno, mientras que se preparaba para darle al turco una muy simple explicación.

—Deje mi ropa en la lavadora —comentó con su tono siempre calmado y tranquilo —. Hacía semanas que estaba usando la misma —explicó mientras que con sus enormes ojos verdes buscaba a su ex novio.

No se lo había inventado. Era bastante cierto. Desde hacía un par de semanas, había estado viviendo como un verdadero vagabundo y su ropa realmente estaba apestando. Es más, no entendía cómo Sadiq no se había dado cuenta del mal olor que estaba despidiendo. De todas maneras, dejando de lado la reacción del turco, se sentó en el comedor y le esperó.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y con el estómago gruñéndole como si fuera una bestia enojada, el moreno se apareció y tomó su asiento. No dijo nada al respecto e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, aunque de vez en cuando se le iba la vista hacia los pectorales de su huésped. Suspiró largamente antes de atreverse a contestar algo.

—Bueno, yo… Um, lo siento —respondió en un tono apenas audible —¡Pero tienes que reconocer que ver un hombre semidesnudo en la cocina es un poco extraño! —exclamó a modo de defensa, con un rubor muy notable sobre su rostro. Era increíble la estúpida sensación que el otro le provocaba a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido.

—Pensé que no te molestaría —le replicó. En verdad, al griego le asombraba la reacción del otro. Le había visto mil veces andar desnudo por ahí cuando vivían juntos y ahora, de repente, le hacía todo un escándalo porque andaba con sus interiores encima —. Me pondré una camisa entonces… —Se levantó pero no pudo dar un paso más, pues el dueño del piso se lo impidió.

—No… No importa —Trató de restarle importancia después de haberle reclamado. Se encogió de hombros y luego le miró —. No es la gran cosa, supongo —comentó, aunque para él, era totalmente lo contrario. Era demasiado, quizás.

De repente, un pequeño felino entró, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Heracles. Éste se puso de pie y caminó hacia al animal. No sabía qué le asombraba más: El precioso gato que ahora estaba acariciando o el hecho de que Sadiq lo hubiera adoptaba, muy a sabiendas de que él adoraba a los felinos.

El dueño del lugar no se inmutó, aunque ya sabía qué pregunta se veía venir.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —indagó Heracles quién se aproximó de vuelta con el animal entre sus brazos. Honestamente, había regresado para ver cómo estaba Sadiq y si quizás había una oportunidad para volver a estar juntos. Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de adoptar a un gato, pues ése era su animal predilecto.

Sadiq no quería dar ninguna explicación al respecto. Se suponía que Heracles había desaparecido y que no iba a volver a verlo. Así que para tener algo que le recordara a su ex, sin que fuera alguna posesión suya, había adoptado un pequeño gato que había hallado en la calle. Esa era la breve historia del animal.

Sin embargo, ahora Heracles le estaba mirando con mucha atención. No quería admitir por nada del mundo que había decidido cuidar del gato porque… Bueno, porque eso le hacía rememorar lo mucho que al griego le gustaban.

Así que en lugar de contarle la verdad, buscó la explicación más sencilla que pudiera encontrar y que no lo comprometiese.

—Lo encontré hambriento y luego se quedó. Punto —dijo con severidad y dejó su taza sobre el platillo, esperando que el otro le creyera su excusa. Cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos para dar a entender que no iba a decir una palabra más al respecto.

El muchacho de los cabellos castaños ladeó su cabeza, como si lo que el otro había dicho era un tanto extraño y luego soltó al animal para que fuera a comer. Aunque le parecía que había un poco más de la historia que el turco no había soltado, prefirió no cuestionarlo. Simplemente para no ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Me vas a seguir contando lo qué pasó después? —preguntó Sadiq después de un largo silencio.

—¿No tienes que atender tu negocio? —le replicó de inmediato el otro. Si bien quería contarle cada detalle, de lo que había atravesado, supuso que como era día laboral, Sadiq continuaría con su rutina de todos los días. Pero, por lo visto, estaba tan interesado en saber lo que había pasado que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo de lado.

Para ser sincero, su negocio no estaba funcionando. ¿Qué más daba si dejaba de asistir un día de la semana? Francamente, estaba comenzando a darse por vencido. Ser un pequeño comerciante en una ciudad apestada de franquicias y grandes supermercados, era todo un desafío y había que luchar para que la gente quisiera comprarle los productos.

Así que, por un día que no abriera, no iba a pasar nada. Volvió a estirarse y llevó los platos y tazas al lavavajillas. Luego miró al griego y le puso una mano sobre su sudoroso hombro.

—Creo que podrías empezar a decirme qué ocurrió luego —le susurró suavemente al oído.

—¿Puedo bañarme primero? —preguntó Heracles, quién realmente se sentía sucio e incómodo, así que no quería permanecer en dicho estado por mucho rato más.

El turco accedió a regañadientes y luego se retiró hacia al balcón. Sin embargo, el griego le persiguió. No se dio cuenta del mismo hasta que Heracles le rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de su cintura, lo que provocó el otro se apoyara contra la rejilla de seguridad. No estaba seguro qué rayos le iba a decir, pero ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa.

Por unos breves instantes, ambos hombres se observaron fijamente. Heracles estaba completamente tranquilo, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, Sadiq estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para pronunciar, pero le estaba resultando muy, muy difícil. Abrió la boca cuando creyó que las tenía, pero decidió callarse nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo? —le preguntó mientras que volvía a acercarse al escurridizo turco. Éste estaba completamente acorralado y no sabía a dónde ir para que el otro no se le acercara tanto.

—¡Creo que es una pregunta bastante estúpida, Heracles! —exclamó enojado, intentando hacerle ver lo que le resultaba bastante obvio —¡¿Para qué… Para qué rayos has vuelto?! —preguntó, tratando de persuadirle para que se alejara de él.

Sin embargo, parecía que dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera, el griego continuaría acercándose a él. Éste le agarró suavemente de la mano, mientras que Sadiq intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo de cuenta de que todo esto no estaba pasando. Pero por más que procuraba convencerse de que no era real, más sentía las caricias juguetonas del griego.

—¡Basta! —gritó ruborizado. Lamentablemente, todos los que pasaban por allí abajo, también se convirtieron en los espectadores de lo que ocurría con ese par.

—¿De verdad, te molesta…? —preguntó un sorprendido Heracles. Todo lo que quería era jugar y retozar un rato con el turco, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con él. ¿Por qué el otro rehuía de esa manera, si recordaba muy bien la manera en que disfrutaba de sus encuentros íntimos?

Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato. Sadiq estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento: Su ex, aquel que había desaparecido sin dejarle un mensaje y sin despedirse de él, ahora estaba frente a él, semidesnudo y extremadamente cerca de él. ¿Por qué la vida era así de jodida? Un día no estaba y al otro, le ofrecía ducharse con él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Heracles? —indagó finalmente el turco a la vez que le observaba a los ojos —. No… No te entiendo —comentó con cierta dificultad.

La verdad era que le ponía sumamente nervioso la cercanía del griego. Quería mostrarle lo enojado y dolido que estaba con él, que no podía venir así no más y pretender que seguían juntos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Después de todo, por más que le amara y estuviese tan enamorado de él, aún tenía ese orgullo.

—Pensé que… —Heracles estaba bastante confundido.

Francis le había dado el consejo de que debía ser lo más cariñoso que podía ser para poder reconquistarlo pero le daba la impresión que aquello no estaba resultado en lo más mínimo. Aunque, para ser sincero, se estaba refrenando. Quería darle un tierno beso sobre los labios, mas estaba seguro de que con eso sólo iba a conseguir un puñetazo en la cara.

Decidió emprender la retirada antes de que el otro se pusiera más arisco de lo que ya estaba y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Se rascó el cabello, lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones. Pero sabía que si quería el perdón de Sadiq tendría que trabajar mucho en ello. Suspiró y le dio un último vistazo a su ex antes de irse al cuarto del baño.

—Yo… Lo siento —murmuró y luego dejó solo al dueño de ese piso.

Sadiq estuvo observando al griego hasta que se perdió de su vista. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la barandilla. Realmente, estaba molesto y frustrado con su ex. ¿Cómo podía pretender que le abriera los brazos después de todo ese tiempo? Claro que se moría por estar con él pero… Era muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

Se agachó para ver a la gente pasar. ¿Qué iba a pasar desde ahora? Estaba seguro de que Heracles pretendía quedarse allí un buen tiempo hasta que consiguiera trabajo. Y él sabía que el griego era un tanto… haragán para ponerse a buscar empleo. De hecho, hasta le extrañaba que estuviese despierto a esa hora tan temprana de la mañana.

Si ése era su plan, entonces no se lo iba a poner fácil. Sospechaba, inclusive, que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo acostándose con quién sabe cuántos hombres. ¿Acaso creía que le iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos luego de follar con medio mundo?

—Está jodidamente tocado de la cabeza si cree que le voy a perdonar —se convenció a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, en medio de todo eso, no había olvidado que Heracles todavía le debía gran parte de su historia. Quizás, después de saberla entera, tomaría una decisión al respecto. Sin embargo, tenía un miedo que lo estaba persiguiendo desde el mismo instante que había visto a Heracles entrar a su piso: Volver a perderlo y esta vez, para siempre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Apenas se dio vuelta, Heracles se percató de que no sería sencillo que Sadiq quisiera regresar con él. Antes de entrar a la parte del dormitorio y baño, volvió a mirar al turco. Tomó una bocanada de aire, porque realmente estaba preocupado por no poder salvar su relación. Vio en los ojos de aquel que todavía le amaba, pero que quizás no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo…

Sin embargo, si hubiera reaccionado de una forma distinta, ahí si se hubiera sorprendido. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de que aquel continuaba siendo el Sadiq que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

De todas maneras, no iba a darse por vencido ni bajar los brazos tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro que luego de que le terminara de contar toda su travesía, abriría su corazón. Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario, para abrir esa bóveda que estaba cerrada con tanto sigilo. Decidió que se ducharía rápidamente para poder continuar de inmediato su relato.

Después de media hora, Heracles regresó al balcón, completamente refrescado. El turco apenas lo miraba de reojo, todavía molesto por la actitud que aquel había adoptado hacía unos breves instantes. De hecho, estaba a punto de volver a reprocharlo por eso pero el heleno se le adelantó, por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrar la boca.

—Te contaré el resto —dijo con una voz pausada y muy tranquila, a pesar de que el ambiente estaba lejos de ser armonioso. Heracles ladeó su cabeza, intentando de cierta manera, adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su ex. Pero sabía que era imposible, sobre todo, porque Sadiq era un tanto impredecible.

—Vamos a la sala —Sadiq dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y luego entró al piso, golpeando suavemente al otro por el hombro. No le quiso dar demasiada importancia a ello, simplemente había sido un roce accidental.

El griego siguió al otro hasta el lugar donde éste había dormido. Sadiq, impaciente, arrojó la sábana y la almohada al suelo, para poder tomar asiento. Francamente, no sabía qué podía esperar de lo que le iba a decir Heracles. No estaba seguro si quería escuchar que se había acostado con otros hombres o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué haría si se lo confesaba? Iba a explotar de celos como mínimo.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. No era el momento para estar pensando en ello. Ahora debía prestarle atención o tratar de hacerlo. Sadiq se hallaba sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá, mientras que Heracles ocupaba la otra. Ambos volvieron a examinarse el rostro, hasta que finalmente el griego miró hacia otro lado.

—Bueno… Supongo que quieres que te cuente lo que ocurrió luego —comentó mientras que se estiraba y miraba hacia el techo.

—¡Ya es hora, maldita sea! —reclamó éste, quien estaba a punto de colapsar por culpa de la impaciencia que le estaba carcomiendo. No podía esperar un segundo más para ello.

—Bueno…

_Conforme pasaron los días desde que Francis le había hecho la sugerencia, Heracles parecía cada vez más convencido de ir de viaje con aquel. Para ser sincero, aquel sitio era demasiado pequeño y siempre se había preguntado si había algo más en la vida aparte de lo que tenía. ¿Acaso se estaba conformando al quedarse al lado de Sadiq?_

_A su indecisión, debía añadirle que últimamente andaba discutiendo demasiado con aquel. Si no discutían por el pago de la renta, discutían por el hecho de que Heracles quería adoptar un gato y Sadiq se rehusaba, utilizando cualquier excusa que encontraba, a sabiendas de que al griego le encantaban los felinos. Este último nunca había logrado comprender por qué su pareja no le podía complacer en ese sentido. _

_Además de que las cuestiones de la cama no andaban en buenos términos. Mientras que el griego tenía un apetito bastante voraz, el turco carecía de las ganas para satisfacerlo, incluso de tocarlo. Si llegaban a hacerlo una o dos veces por semana, siempre era por incentivo del muchacho de ojos verdes. ¿Acaso no sentía más atracción por él?_

_Así, considerando todos esos problemas en la convivencia, Heracles finalmente aceptó la propuesta del francés. No tenía nada más que perder. Estaba aburrido de su vida y realmente no sabía qué pensar de Sadiq. Por lo que, considerando las opciones que tenía, había decidido que lo mejor para él era alejarse del turco por un tiempo._

_Ese mismo mes, Heracles renunció a su trabajo de profesor de Filosofía y…_

—¡Aguarda un momento! —exclamó Sadiq, interrumpiendo la narración del griego.

Éste se limitó a suspirar, pues le exasperaba cuando aquel le cortaba su historia. Sin embargo, luchaba por comprender que aquello era necesario para que el turco pudiera entender del todo la razón por la cual se había ido.

—¿Renunciaste y no me avisaste en lo absoluto? ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo entonces cuando me decías que te ibas a dar clases?! —exclamó furioso. Mil cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa central, pero se abstuvo y simplemente cerró su puño.

—Pues… —Heracles se rascó la barbilla por un buen rato y luego contestó—: Me iba al parque a leer hasta que fuera la hora de regresar a casa —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El turco suspiró a la vez que le devolvía una mirada iracunda. ¿De cuántas cosas más tenía que enterarse? Durante esos últimos meses antes de la partida del heleno, había creído que la relación estaba bien. Más que perfecta, inclusive. Sin embargo, ahora venía a enterarse de que le había mentido y no solamente una vez, sino varias.

—Entonces, ¡¿me mentías cuándo me decías que me amabas?! —Al darse cuenta de que había subido su tono de voz, quiso tranquilizarse. Quería mostrarse lo más frío y distante que le era posible, pero ocultar lo enojado y decepcionado que estaba era imposible. Deseaba borrar ese sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, arrojarlo lejos para no volver a experimentarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando veía al griego directamente a sus ojos verdes, parecía que conseguía tranquilizarse tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente para no terminar explotando y mandar todo al noveno círculo del infierno. Se acomodó en el sofá, tirándose por el respaldo a la vez que buscaba la forma de lidiar con la información que le estaba proporcionando el otro.

Heracles, por su parte, trataba de ser lo más paciente que podía.

—No. Eso… —Se secó el sudor que le corría por la cara para luego fijarse en el otro —. Eso no ha cambiado. Te sigo amando, idiota —explicó, a sabiendas de que eso tal vez no sería suficiente. Después de todo, solamente eran palabras.

Sadiq sólo gruñó como respuesta al griego. Le parecía increíble que fuera capaz de decirle eso, pero no quería continuar discutiendo al respecto. Después, le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera con su historia. Estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera le miró al otro.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que tú… —Respiró hondo y se tragó las palabras, ya que él tampoco estaba de muchos ánimos para pelearse a esas alturas. Prefirió continuar con su historia sin rechistar.

_Heracles había decidido que, si iba a viajar con Francis por toda la región, lo mejor era renunciar a su empleo. Aunque le dolía un poco, no podía estar atado a un compromiso al cual sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Además de eso, retiró todos sus ahorros del banco y comenzó a prepararse para la travesía._

_Un par de semanas antes de emprender el viaje en cuestión, volvió a reunirse con el francés, quien ya sabía acerca de su decisión. Decir que éste estaba feliz, es muy poco. Por un tiempo, había creído que el griego iba a acobardarse y rechazar su propuesta, pero al saber que había aceptado, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Se reunieron en el mismo lugar en donde se habían encontrado la primera vez que hablaron de esto. Francis se hallaba sentado en el mismo sitio mientras bebía el mismo café de aquella vez. Y otra vez, el griego había llegado tarde._

—_Lo siento —dijo Heracles calmadamente a la vez que tomaba su asiento. El otro no le dio mucha importancia a ello, estaba casi seguro de que acababa de despertarse de su siesta y que había salido a último momento. Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues tenían un asunto pendiente del cual tratar._

—_¿Estás seguro de que quieres emprender este viaje? —Indagó el francés luego de beber un sorbo del café —. Una vez que salgamos, ¿quién sabe cuándo regresaremos? —Hizo un gesto con los hombros, para mostrar que ni él estaba seguro de ello. _

—_Sí —Ya se había decidido y no había nada que le pudiera detener. Ni siquiera, si Sadiq se enterara y le pidiera que se quedara. Estaba convencido de que necesitaba viajar y ver el mundo por sí mismo, antes de que fuera muy tarde. Quizás sonaba bastante cruel, pero… Pero era lo que en verdad sentía._

_El francés dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada, mientras que el resto de los clientes de esa cafetería lo miraban. No esperaba que su respuesta fuera tan firme, pero al menos ya no tendría que estar peleando y buscándole razones para que le acompañara. Ahora, ya contaba con un compañero de aventuras._

—_¿Qué tal si nos vamos el próximo mes? Así tendrás tiempo de ir sacando tus cosas del piso que compartes con Sadiq, de a poco. Supongo que él no tiene la menor idea de todo esto —Le sugirió para luego encogerse de hombros —. Puedes dejar tus pertenencias en mi caso, si quieres —. Le ofreció al darse cuenta de que Heracles estaba dudando un poco._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó éste, quién se mostró gratamente sorprendido por la oferta del rubio._

—_Sí, por supuesto. Sólo que deberías hacerlo de a poco —comentó —. No querrás que Sadiq se diera cuenta fácilmente de que tus pertenencias han desaparecido de una manera tan brusca, ¿verdad? —A Francis se le iluminaron los ojos azules, a la vez que observaba con mucha atención la reacción del griego._

Pero Sadiq volvió a interrumpir la historia de Heracles, esta vez, con un ataque de furia. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tratando de articular las palabras que mejor describían lo que sentía en ese instante. Heracles solamente observó cómo su ex se paseaba y le dio la impresión de que los ojos de aquel se habían encendido como llamas en una fogata.

—¡Sabía que no me estaba volviendo loco! ¡Sabía que tus cosas estaban desapareciendo! —exclamó mientras que continuaba dando vueltas por la habitación. Luego, se detuvo y tras pensarlo un buen rato, señaló a su huésped —¡Me estabas mintiendo, en la jodida cara! ¡Tuviste el maldito descaro de hacerme creer que estaba loco!

Heracles continuó escuchando el arrebato del otro, en silencio. Lamentablemente, no estaba en posición ni en condiciones de contradecirle. Principalmente, porque Sadiq tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y si bien, no le resultaba para nada agradable, intentaba soportarlo lo mejor que podía y con toda la paciencia que tenía.

Luego de estar gritando por un buen rato, el turco se tiró encima del sofá. Estaba completamente agotado y le dolía bastante la garganta, pues había gritado de sobremanera. Cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera deseando que todo esto se tratara de una maldita pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Pero no, era demasiado real.

—Maldición… —murmuró mientras que seguía recostado sobre el sofá. No sabía si quería continuar escuchando lo que el otro tenía por decir. ¿Cuántas cosas más le confesaría? Volvió a respirar de manera profunda. Quizás era mejor así, al menos, podría darle un fin a aquella relación de una vez por todas.

Heracles se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al balcón. Aun no le había contado qué rayos había pasado en la travesía que había emprendido con el francés y ya reaccionaba de ésa manera. De todas maneras, sabía que debía proseguir con su historia. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el turco, luego de causarle tanto daño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, Sadiq abrió la boca. Había una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo y que ya no podía esperar por su respuesta. Ya ni siquiera le importaba disimular los celos que le oprimían. ¿Qué más daba?

—¿Tuviste algo con ese idiota? —indagó mientras que cerraba sus puños con fuerza y seguía mirando hacia el techo. Honestamente, no se animaba a mirar a los ojos del griego, pues temía que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Heracles intentó hacerse del tonto.

—¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, imbécil! —exclamó molesto —¡¿Te acostaste con él, sí o no?!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Heracles estuvo un buen rato en silencio, un poco asustado por la forma en que el otro le observaba. Normalmente, solía mantenerse muy tranquilo cuando se enfrentaba al turco, pero ésta vez, le dio la impresión de que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, Sadiq iba a enfadarse. De todas maneras, no quiso poner a prueba la paciencia de éste y respondió de una vez:

—Para ser sincero… —Evitó la mirada del otro pues lo ponía sumamente nervioso —. No. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero… —Se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia —. Sólo podía pensar en ti —comentó.

—Sí, claro —contestó sarcásticamente. El moreno se cruzó de brazos y refunfuño. Como si pudiera creerle. Quizás lo último había dicho simplemente para no sentirse tan culpable o para hacerle sentir mejor. No importaba cuál fuera la razón, no iba a cumplir con ese objetivo. Iba a seguir tan enojado como estaba.

—Si no quieres creerlo, bien —respondió éste. Él sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por más que se lo explicara mil veces, conocía lo testarudo que podía ponerse el turco. Así que en lugar de ponerse a discutir por ello, guardó silencio. Prefirió darle tiempo a Sadiq para que éste pudiera procesar bien lo que le había confesado antes de proseguir con su historia.

El dueño del piso estaba completamente anonadado. En parte, quería creerlo. Pero otra parte de su ser le decía que no debía confiar. Estaba muy confundido respecto a lo que realmente debía hacer ahora. Él también se regañaba a sí mismo por haberse atrevido a formular aquella pregunta. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Sin embargo, era algo que ya no podía deshacer.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó después de un buen rato. Aunque estaba con una tremenda rabia, no podía permitir que la misma lo dominara. Así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se calmó.

—¿Quieres qué siga? —le interrogó de vuelta. Heracles había pensado que Sadiq estaba a punto de echarlo de su piso, en cuanto le había contestado la pregunta anterior. E incluso, había considerado que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando su historia.

El turco dejó escapar un gruñido y asintió. Estaba verdaderamente impaciente.

Heracles, después de asegurarse de que lo había entendido claramente, continuó.

_Cada día, iba sacando algunas de sus pertenencias, de tal modo que el día que partiese, no tuviera que regresar a su piso para enfrentar al turco. A veces, era un par de ropas. Otras, unos cuantos libros de filosofía que guardaba muy celosamente. Todo esto lo realizaba en el momento que se suponía que estaba dando clases._

_Las dejaba en el apartamento del francés, donde luego hizo sus maletas. Francis le había asegurado que su apartamento sería cuidado por un amigo de confianza, por lo que no debía preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo, para no arriesgarse, había guardado un par de sus libros más valiosos dentro de su mochila. Le había costado el sudor de la frente conseguirlos y no estaba dispuesto a que se extravíen._

_Un par de días antes de embarcarse a su aventura, Francis le mostró los pasajes que había conseguido. Irían primero hacia el norte, ya que como era época de vacaciones, se suponía que se encontrarían con muchísima gente de diversos lugares. El turismo se intensificaba por esas zonas durante el verano, así que era una gran oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar._

—_Son pasajes de autobús. Aunque no son muy cómodos, creo que no deberíamos desperdiciar mucho dinero en transporte, ¿no crees? —explicó el rubio. No le traía mucho esa idea, pero con el dinero que tenían, era necesario guardar todo lo que se podía para otras cuestiones mucho más relevantes._

—_¿Salimos el lunes? —indagó el griego al ver la fecha en aquel diminuto papel. Aún no podía creer que aquel viaje estuviera tan sólo a un par de días de distancia. Siempre le había parecido que estaba bastante lejos de realizarse, pero ahora estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Conseguiría subirse al autobús sin mirar hacia atrás? Ésa era la gran pregunta que ahora le rondaba por la cabeza._

_Mientras que Francis continuaba describiéndole algunos detalles respecto al viaje, Heracles continuaba concentrado en sus tribulaciones. Hasta ese preciso instante, no se había detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría con Sadiq. ¿Qué ocurriría luego de que se percatara de que se había marchado y que no tenía ninguna intención de regresar en el corto plazo?_

_¡Rayos! Heracles maldijo esos pensamientos. Hasta ese día, había estado completamente seguro de que quería realizar aquel viaje con el francés. Respiró de manera honda, como si pudiera encontrar una solución de ésa manera._

_De repente, escuchó un ruido estruendoso que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Francis, que en el intento de llamar su atención, había golpeado con fuerza la mesa en donde se encontraba. Tenía el cejo fruncido y parecía que estaba a punto de reprocharlo. Además, le daba la ligera impresión que había adivinado en lo que estaba pensando._

—_¡¿No te acobardarás ahora, verdad?! —le preguntó algo molesto. Le había costado mucho trabajo planificar todo como para que a último momento Heracles decidiera desertar. No, eso no iba a pasar en lo absoluto. El griego debía ir con él y haría lo que fuera necesario para que no diera marcha atrás._

—_Sólo estaba pensando en él… —Sin embargo, el rubio le interrumpió antes de que pudiera dar más explicaciones._

—_¿Acaso no me habías dicho que estabas cansado de él? ¿De qué el sexo entre ustedes era jodidamente aburrido y que querías nuevas experiencias? —le interrogó, a modo de hacerle recordar todo lo que le había confesado. Para ser sincero, no entendía cómo podía dar vuelta atrás justo ahora._

_Heracles no sabía qué responder en ese momento. Francis tenía un buen punto, no podía regresar a esa vida de rutina y monotonía… Por más que amara a Sadiq. Sí, esto era lo que debía hacer: Alejarse de él y vivir distintas experiencias. Dejó escapar un suspiro. No era el momento de dar un paso hacia atrás, sino hacia adelante._

—_De verdad serías un reverendo idiota si dejas escapar esta oportunidad —continuó el francés —. Espero que no pienses arrepentirte ahora —Le miró fijamente, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento._

_Luego de un buen rato en completo silencio, meditando sobre las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su amigo, Heracles finalmente respondió._

—_Tienes… Tienes razón —dijo con cierto pesar —. Debo hacer esto o quizás me arrepienta luego —explicó._

—_¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó entusiasmado el francés y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro. Estaba realmente contento por la decisión de su amigo, ahora estaba seguro de que el viaje sí se iba a realizar. Después de todo, sólo necesitaba que le rememorara lo que sentía por el turco y los últimos incidentes._

Después de estar un buen rato, explicándole los detalles de aquel último encuentro entre el rubio y él, Heracles tuvo que hacer una pausa. Estaba completamente agotado, ya que había hablado casi sin parar. Sentía que no había bebido una gota de agua en horas y su garganta estaba tan seca como el desierto de Atacama.

—Espera… —le pidió Heracles, mientras que se recostaba por el sofá —¿Podrías…?

No tuvo que hablar más, pues el turco se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Éste se levantó de inmediato y fue a la cocina para buscar un jarro de agua. Francamente, estaba tan sorprendido por lo que el otro le estaba contando que se había quedado casi hipnotizado y no se había atrevido a interrumpirle más.

Después de servirle el correspondiente vaso de agua, volvió a mirar al griego. Ahora le daba la impresión de que había tenido que pasar por muchas penurias para poder regresar a aquel sitio. Es más, le pareció que estaba mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Claro, no planeaba decirle que sentía algo de lástima por él.

—No te preocupes… —dijo el griego, tras saciar su sed —. Me iré a su apartamento esta noche para no ser una molestia —comentó. No quería presionar al turco para que lo mantuviera como huésped allí, aunque eso era lo que en realidad quería.

Un silencio incómodo los separó por un momento. Sadiq, luego de un buen rato, suspiró como si estuviera fastidiado. Si bien no quería aparentar que realmente estaba preocupado por él, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que aquel fuera al lugar del francés. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderle ahora que lo acababa de encontrar.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? —Heracles le miró sorprendido por su arrebato. Se preguntaba qué le pasaba para gritar de ésa manera.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termines tu historia —explicó, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado, para no encontrarse con la mirada del otro. Era una excusa algo deplorable, pero supuso que era lo suficiente válida como para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones —¡Pero sólo hasta que termines tu historia! —repitió.

El otro dejó escapar una sonrisa tonta y luego se acercó al otro, tanto que apoyó su mentón por el hombro del otro.

—No te arrepentirás —dijo suavemente a la vez que sonreía. Le causaba cierta gracia la manera en que el otro intentaba pretender que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Aléjate! —De inmediato, se levantó con un rubor que estaba prácticamente quemando su piel. No comprendía cómo el otro se atrevía a acercarse de ésa manera, sin pudor alguno. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se sentó en otro sofá, cubriéndose el rostro de la mejor manera posible.

Luego de un rato, sin que Sadiq se lo pidiera, Heracles decidió que era el momento de continuar con la narración.

_Finalmente, llegó ese lunes. Se despidió del turco, quien iba para su trabajo. Por supuesto, éste aún no sospechaba de lo que el griego estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque claro que ya se había percatado de que ciertas pertenencias suyas faltaban en el piso._

—_¿Estás seguro de que un ladrón no entró en nuestro piso? —le preguntó una vez más mientras que le echaba otra mirada al piso. Estaba más que seguro de que no era producto de su imaginación, como Heracles le quería hacer creer._

—_No —Negó con la cabeza —. Te preocupas demasiado —comentó a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza._

—_No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó un tanto paranoico. Tenía una ligera impresión de que ese día no iba a ser como otros, por lo cual estaba algo ansioso, pero seguía sin saber por qué._

—_No —Volvió a repetir. En realidad, estaba luchando para no ponerse nervioso. Sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que partiera el autobús, debía asegurarse de que Sadiq no estuviera allí cuando llegara aquel momento —. Vete, tienes que abrir tu negocio —Le empujó suavemente hacia la puerta del sitio._

_Sadiq se rió a carcajadas por la actitud del otro._

—_Ya, ¿tanto quieres que me vaya? —dijo en tono bromista._

_De repente, Heracles le abrazó fuerte y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Al griego, le pareció que su pareja se había vuelto mucho más cálido de súbito y no quería soltarle más. Aquella acción tomó por sorpresa a Sadiq, aunque era de completo agrado, por lo que le correspondió y le rodeó con sus brazos. _

—_¿Qué te pasa? —Sabía que estaba rompiendo con un momento romántico, pero no podía evitar cuestionar al otro. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dado un abrazo tan cariñoso._

—_¿No puedo simplemente…? —le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y el turco se quedó callado. _

_Luego, Heracles le agarró del rostro y le dio un beso apasionado. Francamente, no quería soltarle de entre sus brazos. Ahora que estaba llegando el momento de embarcarse en aquella aventura con Francis, el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada. Sólo una vez más, sólo un beso más… _

_Sadiq le miró con incredulidad, pues no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba al griego. Normalmente, cuando él salía para su negocio, éste continuaba en la cama y si osaba despertarle para despedirse, le mandaba al demonio._

—_Te amo, no lo olvides —le susurró el griego para luego apartarse del turco._

_Éste se quedó por un buen rato con la boca abierta y luego sacudió su cabeza, ya que le pareció que había entrado en una especie de trance. _

—_Sí, yo también —respondió, todavía anonadado y cerró la puerta detrás de él._

Sadiq se levantó del sofá, enfadado. No sabía qué decir o cómo tratar al griego en este momento. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue agarrar su móvil y billetera, para luego de salir del piso. Necesitaba una bocanada de aire...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se dio cuenta de que no tenía claro a donde iba a ir. Sin embargo, no podía regresar al piso luego de enfadarse de ésa manera. Así que, ya que había salido, aprovechó para tomar aire fresco y ver otras personas. Aunque francamente, la única persona que realmente le importaba estaba ahí adentro.

Miró hacia al balcón y luego continuó con su camino. Tenía tantas cosas, tantas preguntas en la cabeza, que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Respiró profundamente y se puso en marcha.

Si bien la ciudad no era demasiado grande, por primera vez le pareció que había mucho por ver. Todo le causaba una repentina curiosidad. Quizás porque, en realidad, no estaba con ánimos de ponerse a pensar en Heracles. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era encontrar una distracción.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué Heracles estaba siendo tan sincero. ¿Cuál era su verdadera intención detrás de lo que le contaba? No estaba obligado a regresar y ciertamente, no tenía por qué estar comentándole todos los detalles de su viaje con Francis. Es más, podría haberse quedado donde fuera que hubiera estado y él nunca hubiera sabido lo que sucedió.

Además… Debía ser sincero. No le estaba dando precisamente un buen trato. Le mandaba al demonio cada dos por tres y el griego seguía sentado sobre su sofá, soportando todo lo que salía de su boca. ¿Acaso pensaba qué de esta manera podría limpiar su conciencia?

No, no le cerraba. Entró al mismo bar donde noches atrás Heracles lo había hallado. Se sentó en la misma esquina y se puso a tomar un poco, no lo suficiente para quedarse ebrio. Tal vez si se quedaba un rato allí en la taberna, podría quitarse las ganas de regresar a su piso.

En fin, miró a las personas que entraban y salían de allí. Por un momento, deseó que el griego volviera a entrar. Sacudió su cabeza en el preciso instante que aquella idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No, no lo necesitaba. Estaba realmente feliz estando por su cuenta, o eso fue lo que se convenció.

Tras tomar unos dos o tres tragos, había decidido que era el momento de salir de aquel antro. Al fin y al cabo, sentía una atmósfera de tristeza que lo invadía, así que como no quería lidiar con ello, pagó su cuenta y se puso en marcha a un nuevo destino. No sabía a dónde, pero tenía que salir de allí.

Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquella taberna, mas al dar un paso afuera, se percató de que lentamente estaba anocheciendo. Como aún su fuerza de voluntad dominaba a sus deseos internos, quiso ir a un lugar más. Revisó su móvil, tenía tiempo de sobra y además no creía que al griego le importara. No pensaba escaparse como éste último había hecho.

Llegó a un enorme parque donde la gente iba para pasear a sus mascotas, hacer ejercicio o simplemente a pasar el tiempo. Buscó un lugar donde pudiera estar aislado de todas esas caras sonrientes y lo encontró, en una colina que miraba directamente hacia la ciudad. Allí se sentó en silencio y esperó. ¿Qué esperaba? Nada realmente, simplemente escuchar la brisa del viento.

Miró en silencio sus alrededores y a pesar de que había ido allí para alejarse de todo lo que pudiera recordar a su ex, no podía dejar en él. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo y luego se recostó. Se preguntó por qué rayos estaba sucediendo todo eso y si había alguna forma de huir del problemón. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía encontrar una solución por sí mismo.

De súbito, un ataque de celos y de inseguridad. ¿Y si Heracles aprovechó para irse al apartamento del francés? ¿Y si volvía a recoger sus maletas y se iba, sin decirle una palabra? ¡No! Eso no podía pasar. No podía pasar. Aunque intentaba aliviarse, diciendo y otra vez que era imposible, no iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Luego de haber contemplado el crepúsculo desde una colina, había decidido que era el momento de regresar. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo afuera. Y esos nervios, esos celos, esa inseguridad le estaban rondando demasiado como para estar tranquilo por ahí. Aunque le parecía estúpido sentirse de esa forma, ya que Heracles solamente era su ex y se suponía que ya no había nada entre ellos, no podía evitar experimentar aquellas emociones por él.

Estaba cansado, ya que había salido corriendo desde el parque hasta el edificio donde se hallaba su piso. Aunque la distancia era considerable entre ambos puntos, a Sadiq no le importó eso. Todo lo que quería en ese instante, era asegurarse de que el griego continuaba allí y no iba a tranquilizarse hasta que así afuera.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y con un poco de nervios, al punto que cuando agarró la perilla le temblaba la mano. Luego de entrar, miró si su ex seguía ahí adentro, donde lo había dejado. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio fue a su gato jugando sobre la alfombra con una pelotita. Le parecía sospechoso tanto silencio. ¿Acaso Heracles había aprovechado su ausencia para irse a lo del francés? Aunque todo parecía indicar eso, tenía las esperanzas de que no fuera así.

De todas maneras, estaba demasiado sudado por lo que decidió que tomaría una ducha y luego buscaría a su ex. Se quitó la camisa ahí mismo, sin pensarlo demasiado y de a poco fue desvistiéndose, creyendo que estaba completamente solo. Un error por el cual estaba a punto de pagar…

Entró al baño y…

—¿Sadiq? —preguntó Heracles quien acababa de pegarse un baño y ahora estaba secándose. Lo había hecho tan despacio que el otro no fue capaz siquiera de oírlo. Ladeó su cabeza, pero estaba contento de que aquel hubiera decidido aparecerse. ¿Acaso quería…?

El turco estaba tan sorprendido y tan rojo que no supo qué contestarle. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta terminar golpeándose con la puerta. Quería decir algo, pero estaba tan, tan asombrado que sólo se limitó a taparse sus partes íntimas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho mientras que se iba acercando al turco. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Le agarró la mano e intentó besarle pero…

—¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó molesto —¡Sólo…! ¡Sólo venía a pegarme una jodida ducha! ¡No creí que estuvieras aquí, imbécil! —espetó sumamente molesto, a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia uno de los estantes. Le costaba bastante trabajo no fijarse en el otro, pero de algún modo u otro, consiguió mirar hacia a otro lado.

—Luces muy tenso. Quizás deberías… —Sin embargo, no acabó la oración. Sabía que sería contraproducente hacerlo —. Bueno, ya sabes… — se encogió de hombros para luego alejarse y agarró una toalla, la cual lió alrededor de su cadera —. Lo siento —se disculpó.

¿Lo siento?, se preguntó el turco en la cabeza. No era que le desagradara la visión que tenía enfrente de él. Al contrario, le resultaba hasta agradable a la vista. No podía contar las veces con las cuales había fantaseado con ello. No obstante, sabía que no iba a poder contenerse por mucho tiempo y no quería pasar esa vergüenza muy particular.

Además, eso significaría una derrota de su orgullo frente al griego. Tendría que renunciar a su enojo, a su ira, a su frustración acumulada durante los años, para que permitiera que ocurriera algo de ése calibre entre ellos.

—¿Quieres retirarte de una maldita vez? —reclamó éste, aunque con menos enojo. Quizás era por el cansancio que tenía, o el hecho de que estaba empezando a quedarse ronco de tantos gritos que ya había realizado.

—Lo haría, pero… —Heracles le señaló la perilla y luego miró al dueño del piso con desconcierto. En realidad, hubiera querido quedarse allí con él, pero sabía que tenía que ser más paciente y esperar que el otro tomase una decisión. Aunque, para ser sincero, no sabía cuánto tiempo eso le llevaría.

Era un poco difícil moverse en ese lugar tan estrecho, pero de algún modo, Sadiq consiguió hacerse a un lado, siempre con la mirada bien alejada del heleno. Sin embargo, cuando éste pasó a su lado, por un brevísimo instante había pensado detenerlo. Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad terminó por vencerlo e hizo de cuenta de que no había visto nada.

—Lo siento —Volvió a disculparse con un hilo de voz. Estaba comenzando a afectarle la actitud del otro, pues estaba desesperándose. ¿Siquiera no podía tratarlo bien por unos cinco o diez minutos? Parecía que le estaba pidiendo lo imposible.

El griego se sentía bastante torpe a la hora de conversar con el otro. Ya no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle, para que no se molestara. Le daba la impresión que cualquier cosa que dijera, sería motivo de discusión para el otro y lentamente, le estaba agotando.

Además, lo conocía bien. ¿Por qué no podía relajarse por una sola noche? No le estaba pidiendo que se olvidara de todo de una vez, sino que tal vez podría soltarse un poco y dejarse llevar por lo que pudiera ocurrir o no. Sin embargo, pese a las dificultades a las que le estaba sometiendo, no iba a darse por vencido. Aunque detestaba hacer un esfuerzo, no iba a darse tan rápidamente por vencido.

Después de que se hubiese retirado, Sadiq llaveó la puerta. Se quedó por unos breves instantes apoyado por la misma, pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Qué rayos era esa maldita sensación? A pesar de que había sido el otro el que había fallado con él, le daba la impresión que se estaba pasando con el enojo. Cerró sus puños y se sentó sobre el frío piso.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición… —repitió varias veces. Luego de un rato, se fue a la ducha. No quería pensar más en ello. Por nada del mundo. Quería limpiarse y tirarse al sofá, colocar su mente en blanco y relajarse. Aunque esto último, dada la presencia de cierto griego, sería un poco difícil de cumplir.

Abrió la ducha y se metió en la misma en cuanto pudo. No entendió qué fue lo que pasó luego, porque realmente sentía un dolor tan profundo que le era casi imposible tolerar. Había vivido en entumecimiento, siempre negando que necesitara de Heracles, que en realidad no le importaba su partida y que podía hacer lo que se le cantaba la gana.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo. No era el momento de dudar. Al contrario, debía mantenerse firme en su decisión de guardar distancias con el otro. Aunque le resultara difícil, aunque le tentara, aunque en el fondo preferiría recostarse con él tranquilamente… Pero entonces, ¿en dónde dejaba el rencor que tenía?

Pero no podía dejar de ver en su mente, el cuerpo desnudo del otro. ¡Rayos! Tal vez, sólo tal vez… Sólo por esta noche, podría dejar de lado su rencor y su enorme orgullo. Ahora, la cuestión estaba en cómo se suponía que se lo iba a decir al otro y si éste iba a aceptar.

Luego de media hora, salió del baño. Se sentía bastante fresco y deambuló con poca ropa hasta la sala de estar. Allí, encontró a Heracles, quien sólo vestía un pantalón del pijama mientras que leía un libro. Aquella imagen le recordó cuando solían pasar los domingos en casa y mientras que él se tomaba una siesta, el griego se ponía a leer cualquiera de esos enormes libros que tanto le encantaban.

Se acercó lentamente, se rascó la nuca y luego se sentó sobre la mesa de estar, esperando que el otro le prestara atención. Después de unos breves minutos, Heracles se percató de que alguien le estaba mirando con intensidad, así que detuvo su lectura. Dejó su libro abierto donde lo había dejado y luego fijó su mirada sobre el turco.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó éste. Pensó en todo lo que había hecho e intentó adivinar qué era lo que le molestaba —. La toalla está tendida y todo lo que he hecho durante tu ausencia fue jugar con el gato —Señaló al animal y luego volvió a dirigir su atención al dueño de casa.

—¡No, no es eso! ¿Acaso crees que estoy enojado todo el tiempo? —se quejó y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ahora mismo… —dijo al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Tuvo mucho cuidado en no decir esas palabras exactamente, porque estaba cansado y no estaba con ánimos de comenzar una pelea —En fin, ¿qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar, curioso.

Parecía que el turco estaba peleando con lo que iba a decir. Veía que abría la boca para luego cerrarla de inmediato. Heracles sintió la necesidad de agarrarle la mano, mas no se atrevió. Aún en la cabeza le resonaban sus gritos de furia, así que esperó que el otro se decidiera a hablar.

Luego de un buen rato, Sadiq consiguió la determinación necesaria para confesar lo que tenía metido en la cabeza.

—Vamos a la cama juntos —dijo. De inmediato, se dio cuenta que había sonado muy imperativo, como si fuera una orden —. Si es lo que quieres… —miró hacia otro lado, con cierta esperanza que no había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Heracles estuvo observando al turco por un buen rato, para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de haberlo escuchado muy bien. ¿De verdad quería pasar la noche recostado junto a él? ¿O eran sus ansías tan grandes que oía lo que quería? No quería decir una insensatez por temor de que el otro se molestara.

Por supuesto, él no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo.

—¿Vas a…? ¿Vas a acompañarme esta noche? —Sadiq reiteró su pregunta, mientras que intentaba evadir con mucho esfuerzo la mirada inquisitiva del griego. Por supuesto, el rubor no se lo quitaba nadie, por más que lo quisiera.

—¿Es lo quieres? —El griego tenía sus dudas al respecto. No era por el hecho de acostarse y sentir su respiración tan de cerca o que tal vez pudiera ocurrir algo entre ellos, sino más bien porque se preguntaba qué era lo que el turco buscaba con todo eso.

—Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo, idiota —le reclamó. Se rascó la nuca y de reojo, observó la reacción de su huésped. Sabía que después de los tratos que había recibido de su parte, era capaz de rechazarlo y lo comprendía perfectamente. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera así.

De repente, el otro le agarró de la mano. Simplemente, el griego había sentido el impulso de hacerlo, sin pensar realmente las consecuencias.

—Entonces, vamos —respondió Heracles, luego de ladear su cabeza. Aunque todavía había un enorme trecho entre ellos, parecía que esa noche el turco había decidido zanjarlo o al menos, dejar los problemas que los mantenían separados hasta que llegara el amanecer del día siguiente.

Entraron al dormitorio y Sadiq directamente se sentó sobre la cama, precisamente, en el lugar dónde solía acostarse cuando aún era pareja de Heracles. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, ya que no sabía qué decir ahora. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al otro.

Éste, por el contrario, no dudó en lo que iba a hacer. Se acomodó justo detrás del otro y comenzó a darle masajes. Nada de preguntas, nada de respuestas, nada de conversación que no venían al caso. Se limitó a un simple contacto físico, tan necesitado y deseado por ambos.

Ninguno habló del asunto; Sadiq sólo cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de los suaves frotes que el otro le daba contra su espalda y Heracles se concentraba únicamente en dicha actividad. Éste, de inmediato se percató de lo tenso que se hallaba el primero. Se cuestionaba si había algo más que podría hacer para que aquel pudiera relajarse.

Fue entonces que al griego se le dio un antojo. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el efecto sobre el turco, si lo golpearía e inclusive, si lo echaría del apartamento. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía aguantarlo por más rato, así que mientras que el otro disfrutaba plenamente del masaje, le dio un suave y cálido beso en la nuca.

Luego se apartó del otro. Pero no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Es decir, no respondió cómo lo esperaba. Así que continuó con las caricias que le estaba dando por la espalda desnuda, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, quería saber qué le había parecido.

No obstante, al turco le había agradado bastante aquella demostración de afecto. Sonrió levemente, le daba la impresión que era una noche más junto a él, antes de que se hubieran separado. Y tras unos minutos en completo silencio, éste decidió hablar.

—¿Me contarás qué ocurrió después? —preguntó el dueño del piso después de un rato. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se dio media vuelta, colocando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del otro. Estaba intentando ser un poco más… Amable, tal vez.

Heracles casi se sorprendió por el tono que empleó. No le ordenaba o exigía, sino más bien parecía pedirle en forma, como se debía. Luego de acariciar la barbilla del otro, asintió y se acomodó a su lado. No sabía cuánto podría decirle, porque la ducha que se había dado anteriormente y el estar ahora acostado sobre la cómoda cama, le estaban dando bastante sueño.

Sadiq se acostó a su lado, guardando un poco de distancia. Con cierta timidez, tomó la mano del griego, haciéndolo parecer un "accidente". Por supuesto, ambos sabían que no lo era, que estaba lejos de serlo. No obstante, ninguno de lejos quiso decir algo al respecto.

Simplemente se miraron por un buen rato y luego el mayor apartó sus ojos, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que le apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano al otro.

—Bueno, voy a seguir en donde me quedé —El griego se tocó la barbilla, ya que no recordaba exactamente en dónde había dejado la narración. Después de un rato, se puso a hablar sobre ello.

_Ambos se dirigieron al fondo del autobús y ya que Francis se había distraído con un par de chicas que acababa de ver, Heracles pudo sentarse del lado de la ventana. Puso su mochila y maleta en el compartimiento superior, para luego recostarse. Aunque no era precisamente de lo más cómodo que había, pensó que pudo haber sido peor._

_Miró por un buen rato por la ventana. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de emprender un viaje por todo el país sin decirle una sola palabra a Sadiq? ¿Realmente iba a dejar a su pareja de tantos años por una alocada aventura con Francis, sin tener la certeza de que era lo que necesitaba? Sacudió su cabeza, como si de ese modo pudiera despejarse de las dudas que estaban invadiéndolo._

_No podía evitar pensar en la cara que pondría el turco cuando descubriera que se había ido. ¿Se enfadaría? Bueno, de eso estaba completamente seguro. La cuestión era qué tanto. ¿Lo buscaría por la ciudad? ¿O se haría del que no le importaba en lo absoluto, aguardando a que regresara? Bueno, tal vez podría llamarle por teléfono, una vez que llegara a la nueva ciudad… Aunque sabía que era una pésima idea._

_La voz de Francis, finalmente, consiguió sacarle de todos esos pensamientos._

—_Espero que no estés pensando en él —dijo en voz alta a la vez que le ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Sabía que estaba completamente en lo cierto, por lo que tenía que distraerle de inmediato —. Ya encontré un lugar donde podremos quedarnos por unos días —explicó con orgullo._

—_¿De verdad? —Éste abrió sus ojos ampliamente, sorprendido por la rapidez del otro._

—_Ajá —Señaló a un par de chicas que estaban sentadas un poco más adelante y quiénes le saludaban de forma coqueta —. Acabo de hablar con esas bellezas y me dijeron que podíamos estar en su piso sin tener que pagar nada —comentó contento de lo que había obtenido._

_No obstante, eso no fue suficiente para que le sacara de su cabeza a su pareja o ex o lo que ahora fueran. Tendrían que ser más que dos chicas con linda cara para conseguir olvidar el hecho de que había abandonado al turco. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ése momento era cerrar sus ojos y dormir hasta llegar a la otra parada._

—No sé por qué no me extraña —comentó Sadiq tras escuchar sobre la siesta del griego.

—Bueno… —Se encogió de hombros y luego le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, como si no tuviera la culpa de amar la siesta.

El otro se incomodó un poco por la mirada, se ruborizó y miró hacia la puerta, con tal de no hacer contacto visual. ¿Acaso pensaba derretirlo? Respiró profundamente, intentando resistirse, pese a que, conforme pasaba los días con él, le resultaba cada vez más difícil estar enojado con él.

—Continúa… —le pidió el hombre de tez oscura, ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más su fuerza de voluntad podría dominar a sus impulsos. Apenas estaba resistiendo aquel torso perfectamente moldeado que estaba a su lado.

—Está bien —Asintió, aparentando no darse cuenta de ciertas señales que el otro le enviaba.

_Después de llegar a la ciudad, comenzaron a seguirle a esas dos chicas, cuyos nombres eran Elizabetha y Bella. Heracles, en realidad, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que ellas decía y menos mal, era Francis quien hacía toda la plática. Solamente les había saludado como correspondía y se puso a mirar los alrededores._

_La ciudad no estaba nada mal. Nada mal. Era evidente que había llegado el verano, había una inmensa cantidad de personas rondando por las calles, con muy escasa ropa y divirtiéndose a lo lindo. No podía negar que Francis había elegido un buen sitio por dónde empezar el viaje. Le parecía hasta emocionante y esperaba poder explorarlo en cuanto pudiera._

_Llegaron al piso en cuestión. Francis le mostró ambos pulgares arribas para indicarle que todo estaba bien y para que se animara un poco más. Heracles se limitó a sonreír un poco mientras que seguía al trío que iba delante de él. A él le habían encargado llevar el equipaje del resto y con agrado había aceptado._

_Después de acomodarse en el lugar, fue a ducharse mientras que los otros tres hablaban animadamente. En su camino a la ducha, se encontró con el teléfono de la residencia. Lo miró fijamente por un buen rato. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se sintió tentado en llamar a Sadiq en ese preciso instante y contarle acerca de dónde se encontraba. No obstante, sabía que sería un craso error por lo que siguió con su camino._

_Esa misma noche, se acostó sobre el sofá para poder descansar tras esa jornada extenuante emocionalmente. Francis se sentó a su lado, para conversar un rato. Aunque había pasado casi todo el día con ambas mujeres, no había olvidado a su amigo por nada del mundo. Simplemente había esperado el momento correcto para conversar con él._

—_Es la primera noche. Te puedo asegurar que si consigues no llamarlo hoy, luego no sentirás más esa tentación —explicó el francés, cual guía sentimental. Lo había dicho de una manera tan convincente, que parecía vendedor de esos que salen en la televisión._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó el griego, pues esperaba que fuera así. Miró el techo, con los brazos abiertos, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Sadiq. Por más que procuraba desviar esos pensamientos hacia otro lado, le resultaba imposible. Realmente deseaba que lo que le acababa de decir el rubio fuera cierto._

—_¡Claro sí, mi amigo! —exclamó con una brillante sonrisa que podría dejar ciego a cualquiera que la viese —.Tú seguro que conseguirás a alguien en nuestro viaje y te olvidarás por completo de él. Y él se buscará otro y no te recordará más —respondió, intentando animar al griego. Aunque ése no fue el efecto que provocó en él._

_Después de un buen rato de conversar, el francés se recostó y se quedó dormido por completo. El hombre le miró por un buen rato, casi envidiándole por su forma de pensar tan ligera, tan libre. Deseaba… Deseaba realmente no sentir esa atadura que tenía con el turco, por más distanciados que ahora se hallaban._

_Heracles estaba intentando dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba imaginándose lo que Sadiq estaría haciendo o lo que haría más adelante. ¿Se buscaría alguien más, como lo había dicho Francis? ¿Lo borraría para siempre de sus recuerdos? Aunque no le culpaba si lo hiciera…_

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba —dijo repentinamente el turco, interrumpiéndole. Estaba con demasiado sueño como para seguir escuchando la historia, pero no lo suficiente para reprenderle —. Yo… —. No había pensado exactamente qué le diría, además de que le daba bastante vergüenza. No obstante, ya que había empezado a hablar, supuso que debía terminar —. Yo… Yo creí que ibas a regresar así que te esperé —. Acto seguido, se tapó la cara con la almohada, ya que no soportaba la mirada del griego.

Éste sonrió y comenzó a reírse. Parecía que Sadiq estaba comenzando a ablandarse lentamente, cosa que realmente le gustaba. Estaba harto de esa maldita muralla con la cual se había rodeado. Sabía que no era algo fácil de derribar por lo que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

No quiso decir nada para no arruinar el momento. Se arrimó al turco y se recostó encima de su pecho, para escuchar lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón. El otro se destapó la cara, dejando ver su suave rubor. Se quedó en completo silencio. Lo único que hizo luego fue abrazar al griego, disimulando un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó Heracles después de un rato. Le daba la impresión de que estaba un poco acalorado, a pesar de que no hacía más de una hora desde que se había duchado y la temperatura no estaba muy alta en aquella noche.

—¿Y por qué no lo estaría? —le respondió, queriendo evadir la respuesta. Ambos la sabían, era absurdo ponerla en palabras.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Heracles volvió a tomar el impulso y volvió a besarle. Ésta vez, fue directo a los labios. Y ahora, sintió cómo el turco le correspondía.

—Mañana… —Después de aquel suave y cálido beso, Sadiq había tomado una decisión. No sabía si más adelante se arrepentiría de ello, pero en aquel momento, no le importaba en lo absoluto —. Mañana iremos a traer tus cosas —comentó, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Cinco capítulos más~

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII  
**

A la mañana siguiente, se encaminaron hacia el lugar del francés. Aún caminaban a cierta distancia de cada uno. El griego se preguntaba si debía decir algo al respecto o si era mejor quedarse callado hasta que el otro se lo preguntara. De vez en cuando le miraba, tratando de adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

Sin embargo, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Era impredecible y no podía adivinar. Así que optó por el silencio.

Sadiq estaba decidido a que el griego regresara a su piso, aunque sea, como huésped. El enojo se le estaba pasando poco a poco y la nostalgia ocupaba su lugar. Mientras que iban caminando y Heracles estaba distraído con alguna tontería, el turco pensaba en agarrarle la mano. Sin embargo, por alguna u otra razón, terminaba por no hacerlo.

Así que decidió que, después de ese largo silencio, debía hacer alguna conversación.

—¿Falta mucho? —indagó el turco, mientras que miraba el sitio donde se encontraban, un barrio residencial, de gente que obviamente tenía cierto poder adquisitivo. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad y esperaba no volver a hacerlo.

—Ahí —le señaló un edificio bastante alto. De inmediato, entró y buscó en sus bolsillos, la llave del lugar. Francis se lo había dado cuando le había dicho que podía dejar sus pertenencias en su apartamento. Y aparentemente, no las había cambiado desde ese entonces.

Tras hablar con el guardia de seguridad, subieron al elevador. Si había algo que el griego quería, era evitar al francés. El viaje no había finalizado en buenos términos, así que no quería ningún encuentro incómodo. Y con Sadiq a su lado, eso estaba más que asegurado.

Al entrar al piso, Sadiq se sorprendió. Todo estaba bastante reluciente y era un lugar extremadamente elegante. ¿Así que Heracles anduvo por aquí mientras él trabajaba? Aunque le irritaba, no le culpaba del todo. Era completamente distinto al humilde piso que compartían. Por supuesto, intentó disimular el hecho de que estaba ciertamente impresionado.

—Agarra tus cosas y vámonos —le indicó el turco, quien no quería estar mucho tiempo allí. Sin embargo, tenía el maldito presentimiento de que no iba a ser así. Y aunque intentaba disimular que no estaba viéndolo, no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

Tras conseguir un par de cajas, Heracles se puso a guardar todos sus libros. Estaban desperdigados por todas partes y además, tenía que analizar cuál le pertenecía al francés y cuál era suyo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, no tenía mucho sentido si se apresuraba. Decidió que lo mejor era, ante la impaciencia del turco, retomar el relato que había postergado el día anterior.

—¿Quieres que continúe mientras que busco mis cosas? —le preguntó Heracles, porque no confiaba demasiado en que el otro fuera paciente. Además, así podía retomar dónde había dejado su historia, antes de quedarse dormido, la noche anterior.

—Qué más da —comentó mientras que se ponía cómodo sobre el sofá. A pesar de que ya quería irse, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que el griego tenía qué decir. Al menos, podría distraerse y pensar en cualquier cosa, en vez de estar mirando el hogar del francés.

—Creo que te gustará —opinó el muchacho y sonrió. A veces, hasta le causaba gracia que fuera así con él.

_A la mañana siguiente, después de tomar un desayuno rápido, Francis y Heracles fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Éste último estaba contento de todo lo que estaba viendo: gente joven totalmente despreocupada. Todos parecían y lucían como si realmente lo estuvieran pasando bien._

_Luego, Francis le dio un codazo al griego. El primero estaba haciendo lo que fuera para distraer al segundo, a cualquier costa, con tal de que no surgiera cierto turco en la conversación o que su imagen arruinara el viaje._

—_Tienes todo esto a tu disposición. Deberías aprovechar —le comentó y luego le guiñó —. Ya encontraras a alguien, que en una sola noche, te haga olvidar a Sadiq —explicó entusiasmado y luego le golpeó el hombro suavemente._

_Sí, tenía mucho que mirar y que aprovechar. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería a Francis. Se encogió de hombros, no estaba con ganas de eso, en realidad. Aunque, se preguntó si de hecho encontraría a alguien que pudiera noquearle de esa manera._

_No iba a discutir con el hecho de que todos eran muy guapos y que de vez en cuando, sus ojos desviaban hacia algún rostro en particular. Ambos estaban siguiendo a las dos muchachas, que hasta el momento habían actuado como guías turísticas._

_Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención a Heracles, no fue la belleza de una persona en particular, sino un enorme edificio que parecía bastante antiguo. Por supuesto, ése era el primer lugar que quería visitar. No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de ir al sitio en cuestión._

—_Es un museo —intervino Emma, al darse cuenta de la forma en que Heracles estaba observando el edificio. _

—_¡Vamos, no hay tiempo para eso! —le gritó el francés —. La diversión está en la playa —comentó mientras que se acercaba a su acompañante de viaje._

—_Vete tú —le dijo mientras que se encaminaba al museo —. Quiero visitarlo —le respondió y le hizo una señal con la mano._

_El francés se quedó con la palabra en la boca, a sabiendas de que no había nada que pudiera decir para que el otro no lo hiciera. Heracles simplemente se fue, sin darle el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera rebatirlo._

_Conforme pasaron los días, el griego continuó visitando aquel lugar. Siempre encontraba algo que le llamaba muchísimo la atención y se quedaba horas y horas viéndolo. Además, eso le ayudaba a no tener que ir a buscar alguna pareja por ahí y no pensar demasiado en Sadiq. Sin embargo, todo lo que hacía era recordar era esas largas visitas a los museos que solía ir con él, simplemente porque a éste le gustaba complacerle con esas visitas._

_Miró hacia atrás, como si esperara que Sadiq apareciera por atrás, para poder comentarle sobre la obra en cuestión. Por supuesto, enseguida se daba cuenta de que se comportaba como un tonto. Ya no estaba allí para él y Francis estaba más preocupado por sus nuevas conquistas._

_Esa noche lo acompañó a un bar. Bueno, en algún momento, debía hacerlo. _

—_¿Aún no has encontrado alguien que te guste? —le reclamó éste. _

—_Bueno, no —comentó. En realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar a alguien que le hiciera compañía. No era algo que estaba en su lista de prioridades._

—_No importa —Francis sonrió —. En este lugar, se reúne la gente más hermosa de la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que alguien te deslumbrará —explicó y luego ordenó un par de bebidas para ambos._

Pero antes de poder proseguir con el asunto, el turco lo interrumpió.

—¿Vas a contarme cómo te follaste a alguien en el baño de algún antro? Paso —Sadiq estaba claramente celoso. No le importaba si el griego lo notara o no. Simplemente, la idea de que alguien lo tocara, le irritaba. Además, desde la noche anterior, estaba de humor para "eso". Por supuesto, aún no se había decidido a decírselo.

Heracles dejó caer la caja donde estaban sus pertenencias. No supo qué lo impulsó a hacer tal cosa, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado sobre el regazo del turco, piernas abiertas, con el otro realmente sorprendido.

—¿No te lo dije? No me he acostado con nadie en mi viaje —Ladeó su cabeza —. Te estaba a punto de explicar eso…

—No me deberías provocar de esta manera —murmuró el turco, un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, puso sus dos manos alrededor de la cadera del otro, como si aún fuera su pareja.

_Mientras que tomaba un poco de vino, el griego miró a sus alrededores. De repente, dos muchachas se acercaron a ellos. Eran dos chicas rubias, una americana y otra, aparentemente británica. _

—_Oigan ustedes dos, ¿por qué no salen a bailar con nosotras? —reclamó la muchacha de ojos azules, su cabello era relativamente corta y bastante descarada._

—_¡No seas así! —exclamó la otra —. Me da vergüenza salir contigo —comentó ésta, quien tenía dos enormes colas de pony y lentes._

_Mientras que las dos chicas discutían, Heracles se levantó. No estaba de humor y mucho menos para escuchar una discusión sin pies ni cabeza. A eso había que añadirle que no estaba para nada interesado en las chicas. Así que tomó su bebida rápidamente, dejó el dinero para pagarlo y se levantó._

—_¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó el francés —¡¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir para que entráramos así nada más?! ¡Es el lugar más exclusivo de la ciudad, idiota! —exclamó._

_Sin embargo, pese a la escena que estaba montando Francis, Heracles no se inmutó. De hecho, sólo se encogió de hombros. No quería estar allí por nada del mundo. Simplemente, no se sentía cómodo con el ambiente y no quería arruinarle la fiesta a su amigo. Así que lo único que podía hacer, era retirarse y dar un paseo por ahí._

—_Lo siento, realmente —dijo y simplemente se fue del lugar._

_No tenía sentido estar con esa música estridente reventándole los oídos, si ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Además, prefería que el otro se divirtiera sin él, que amargarle la existencia. _

_Se dedicó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, hasta alcanzar el muelle del lugar. Se sentó allí, completamente solo. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Aún podía regresar a su ciudad de origen? Realmente, no encontraba una razón, un motivo para estar allí. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en él. No tenía sentido continuar estando en dicho sitio si no estaba feliz._

—No deberías decir estas tonterías —comentó Sadiq, incrédulo. Le daba la impresión de que sólo le estaba diciendo cosas que quería escuchar o que estaba distorsionando lo que había ocurrido, por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender.

—¿Crees que te miento? —le preguntó éste mientras que le acariciaba el rostro. Le estaba contando todo, con detalles incluidos. No tenía ninguna razón para mentirle, si lo único que pretendía era que supiera todo lo que había pasado.

_Mientras que estaba ahí, mirando el océano, sacó una fotografía de su chaqueta. Era el único recuerdo del turco que se había permitido traer. Por supuesto, el francés no sabía nada al respecto. Estaba completamente seguro de que si lo supiese, ya se lo hubiera arrebatado y probablemente, tirado por ahí._

_Era un viejo recuerdo de cuando eran un par de chavales que ni siquiera sabía que iban a hacer con su vida. Simplemente se hallaban ahí, con el uniforme de la secundaria, sonriendo y disfrutando de un día en el parque, después de las clases. ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo desde ésa época?_

_En más de diez años, ésa era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin él. Esto realmente le confundía, quizás el viaje le pondría las cosas en claro. ¿Era porque todavía estaba enamorado de él o era la maldita costumbre, la rutina de estar a su lado, sin mirar a nadie más?_

_Aunque estaba seguro de que en esa noche en particular, quería estar con él…_

—Patrañas —Y a pesar de no creerle, sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura del otro y su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del griego. No quería soltarlo de sus brazos, quería que estuviese ahí, sin moverse demasiado.

—¿Sigues pensando que me acosté con alguien más? —le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello, calmadamente, sin importarle que estaban en la casa de alguien más. Quizás sólo se trataba de un capricho pero le levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

El otro se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el beso, de una manera bastante apasionada. Dejó llevarse por el momento, ya sin interesarle el por qué se encontraban en aquel apartamento. Lo cual era bastante irresponsable de parte de ambos. No obstante, no podía dejarle de besar, acariciar, tocar… Era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Su cuerpo pedía más y más.

Mientras tanto, Francis estaba en el elevador. Estaba agotado, exhausto y… enojado. Ya iba a lidiar con el dichoso problema luego de darse un buen baño. Por supuesto, no sospechaba que el problema estaba en su piso, acostándose con su ex pareja.

Le resultó sospechoso que su puerta estuviera abierta y los gemidos que provenían del interior de su piso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Bueno, lo que iba a ver a continuación, le iba a dar un ataque al corazón como mínimo…

* * *

Debería dejar de distraerme con shots que no consigo terminar mis fics xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

¡Les agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me han dejado~!

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

De todas las cosas y situaciones con las cuales pudo haberse encontrado ahí adentro de su apartamento, ésa era la más inesperada de todas. Había jurado y recontra jurado que había cortado toda conexión con el griego, por lo que cuando vio que aquel y su aparente ex estaban sentados sobre su sofá, besuqueándose de esa forma tan apasionada, casi se desmayó en ese preciso instante.

Era evidente que tanto Heracles como Sadiq habían perdido hasta la noción del lugar en donde se encontraban. O por lo menos, eso quiso creer el francés.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí…?! —exclamó mientras que las bolsas se caían al suelo, con algunos tarros que iba desparramando su contenido por todo el suelo de madera. Juraría que estaba en el apartamento equivocado con la escena de la cual estaba siendo testigo. Pero era, sin ninguna duda, su apartamento.

De inmediato, Heracles se separó del turco. Éste estaba realmente sorprendido, aunque no avergonzado. La cara del turco, en cambio… Bueno, digamos que estaba más que irritado por eso. Se suponía que solamente irían por las pertenencias de aquel y de un instante a otro, dejando de lado su orgullo, había terminado de esa forma tan íntima con aquel.

Se levantó, miró de bastante mala manera al griego y decidió recoger las pertenencias de Heracles. Ya cuando estuviesen en el piso de vuelta, conversarían sobre lo ocurrido allí. Luego su mirada se dirigió al francés. Por primera vez, desde todos los eventos que habían sucedió, veía a aquel hombre. Si no se hubiera aparecido nunca, su vida hubiera transcurrido de una manera mucho más tranquila.

—Te esperaré ahí cerca de la puerta —respondió luego de un rato de estar en silencio. Volvió a mirar a aquel hombre de cabelleras doradas y fue a donde le había dicho. No pensaba dejar a Heracles nuevamente a solas con aquel, ya que estaba seguro que le había metido ideas raras dentro de su cabeza.

Empujó por el hombre al ocupante de dicho departamento y se quedó apoyado por la pared de la entrada. Aunque no podía escuchar de lo que ambos conversaban, estaba a una buena distancia para poder meterse cuando sintiera que algo que no le agradara en lo absoluto, sucediera.

—En fin… —Fue el único comentario que hizo Francis. Le extrañaba bastante hallarlo con Sadiq. Después del largo viaje que habían emprendido, había pensado que tal vez iba a buscarse alguien nuevo o tomarse la vida con más ligereza, en lugar de ir tras su ex.

—Sólo… Vine a buscar mis objetos personales —explicó muy sencillamente, sin entender por qué se ponía de esa manera. Bueno, en realidad, sin querer hablar de lo que acababa de presenciar. Le resultó mucho, mucho más sencillo pretender que no había ocurrido nada de nada.

—¿Como la lengua o el pene de Sadiq? —preguntó un poco irritado y luego dejó escapar un suspiro —Eso podrías haberlo hecho, no sé… ¿En su casa, quizás? —comentó, bastante molesto.

Esa última frase del francés, hizo que el turco se tropezara en su camino hacia la puerta. De verdad, lo detestaba. Quería marcharse lo más rápido de allí. Además, había sido él quien se había llevado al griego de su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, pacientemente, sin darle un buen golpe en la nariz al rubio. No obstante, si no perdía la paciencia aún, era simplemente porque quería saber en qué términos se hallaban esos dos.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto —le pidió. Para fastidio del francés, el único que conseguía enervarle los nervios se hallaba apoyado contra la pared. Así que, en realidad, las palabras de Francis no le importaban demasiado.

De hecho, tan poco le interesaba la indignación del ocupante de aquel espacio enorme, que se puso de pie y fue a buscar el resto de los libros que estaban guardados en el armario. Por supuesto, el francés lo siguió casi pisándole los tobillos, ya que no pensaba que la conversación terminaría ahí mismo.

—Eres bastante caradura para aparecerte por acá, Heracles —A éste último le dio un ligero flashback, ya que hacía pocos días que había escuchado la misma oración, pero saliendo de la boca del turco. No obstante, siguió pretendiendo que no estaba escuchando nada de nada.

—Ya. Sólo vine por mis pertenencias —reiteró el heleno. No tenía ningunas intenciones de conversar con Francis. No habían terminado el viaje en buenos términos, cosa que era evidente para cualquiera que pasara un minuto allí con ambos.

Lamentablemente, para los dos, dicha discusión aumentó la curiosidad del turco. Es decir, la despertó y luego la incrementó. Poco a poco, fue acercándose. Y cada vez más, la idea de irse rápidamente de allí, se desvanecía de su cabeza. En cambio, preferiría quedarse un rato más para averiguar un poco más sobre lo que había sucedido en ese espacio de dos años. Además, le pareció una buena idea de que Francis pudiera contárselo. De un modo u otro, iba a hacer que hablara.

—Esperen, esperen un rato —pidió luego de un rato el turco. Sadiq quería saber qué había ocurrido entre los dos, porque esa tensión no era normal, mucho menos entre dos persas que acababan de ir de viaje. Si bien tenía algunos quehaceres que había dejado pendiente por haber ido hasta allí, no le importaba demasiado postergarlos todavía más, con tal de poder hablar con esos dos.

Tanto el griego como el francés se voltearon, dejaron la discusión de lado por unos brevísimos instantes y miraron a aquel que de repente habló. Luego intercambiaron miradas. Ya… Ya sabían que lo que se venía. O rogaban estar completamente equivocados.

—Pero… Tú querías irte —le recordó el heleno. Para ser sincero, quería evitar hablar del asunto por el cual estaba distanciado de Francis. Y no le parecía una buena idea hablar de ese tema, ahora que parecía que había una pequeña esperanza de que el turco lo volvería a acoger.

A pesar de estar realmente molesto por la invasión a su hogar por parte de esos dos, Francis apoyó a su compañero de travesías, por esta vez.

—No querrás saberlo, Sadiq —Éste se acercó al mencionado y le arregló el saco de forma juguetona —Es una historia muy, muy, muy aburrida —explicó haciendo gestos exagerados, pensando que tal vez podría disuadirlo de esa manera. El tema, para él, estaba más que cerrado, muerto si se quisiera usar la expresión.

No obstante, pese al intento de ambos de hacerle cambiar de opinión, al final resultó bastante inútil. El más alto de los tres se cruzó de brazos y aunque esos dos se propusieran moverlo de allí, sería imposible. Sadiq estaba demostrando ser bastante obstinado al respecto, por lo que parecía que no les quedaba de otra más que hablar de ello.

Ambos rezongaron. Heracles guardó todo lo que le pertenecía dentro de una caja y luego se dirigió a la sala. Francis, un poco asqueado, prefirió sentarse en un sofá contiguo. Tanto Heracles como el rubio no estaban seguros de cómo empezar. De todas maneras, de algún lado debían comenzar.

—Bueno… —Los dos compañeros de viaje miraron hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar en cómo explicárselo. Lamentablemente, la paciencia no era una cualidad que abundaba en el árabe, así que éste rápidamente se enojó.

—¡Sólo hablen de una vez, maldición! —exclamó, dejándoles en claro que no le importaba cómo empezara, en tanto esos dos hablaran de una jodida vez.

—Te lo relataré —dijo el francés luego de unos minutos en los cuales Francis y Heracles se pasaban la pelota.

_Unos cuantos meses después de andar de aquí por allá, por las ciudades más concurridas del país, se pusieron en marcha hacia al campo. Había una especie de posada en el camino entre esa ciudad y la siguiente, así que se detuvieron allí. Dado que ya estaba finalizando el otoño y el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no había mucha gente en ese lugar. _

_Dado que ambos habían tomado la decisión de no gastar mucho dinero en cualquier cosa, volvieron a alquilar una habitación para dos. Aunque no era precisamente muy lujosa, era realmente cálida y les daba una sensación hogareña. Y la chimenea era perfecta para los días en el que frío azotara sin vehemencia._

_Heracles puso todo sobre la mesa larga que había a un costado y luego se recostó. Viajar en autobús realmente era incómodo, así que su espalda le agradecía aquel cómodo colchón. Bueno, en realidad, casi cualquier cosa era mejor que un asiento apretujado, donde apenas podía apoyar la cabeza y sin poder dejar en libertad sus largas piernas._

—_¡Vamos, Heracles! —le reclamó el rubio, luego de desempacar y darse cuenta que aquel se estaba poniendo en posición para dormir una siesta. No iba a permitir que estuviera durmiendo, en lugar de conocer gente o algo por el estilo._

—_Iré luego… —Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se largara y acto seguido, le dio la espalda. _

Francis interrumpió un momento la narración para buscar un poco vino y unas tres copas para que pudieran tomar algo. Quizás el alcohol le ayudaría a pasar un poco el mal rato que dicha reunión le estaba provocando. Al rato, regresó. Aparentemente, aquella pareja, ex pareja o lo que fueran en ese momento, ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Se encogió de hombros, tampoco era su problema.

—Y antes de proseguir, Heracles fue así siempre, durante todo el viaje —se quejó el que se había convertido accidentalmente en el anfitrión —Dormir, dormir, dormir. Tuve que jalarlo de la cama en varias ocasiones, para que se dignara a socializar un poco más, ¡rayos! —exclamó algo molesto, mientras que lo recordaba.

El aludido no refutó eso, porque era totalmente cierto. Hubo días en los que prefería quedarse en el cuarto, leyendo a algunos de los clásicos, antes de querer conversar con algún extraño, ya que le resultaba difícil encontrar alguien remotamente distinto. Y Sadiq tampoco se extrañó demasiado de esa conducta.

—Gato dormilón —comentó el turco, burlándose del hombre que estaba a su lado —Si no está filosofando, está durmiendo —se rió. Había olvidado lo fácil que le resultaba burlarse de aquel.

—Lo que sea… —murmuró Heracles, dando a entender que no le afectaba demasiado. Aunque ya se había tardado en llamarle de ésa manera.

Francis se aclaró un poco la garganta para que le volvieran a prestar atención. Sabía que era muy probable que pusieran a discutir ahí mismo y no estaba muy interesado en hacer de referí. Así que los echaría en cualquier momento si esos dos no le hacían caso, sobre todo al turco quien había sido el que insistió para que le contara todo.

—¿Me van a escuchar o van a seguir con sus peleas matrimoniales? —preguntó sarcásticamente mientras que volvía a tomar un poco de su copa de vino.

—A mí no me interesa… —No obstante, no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el turco le dio un codazo tal que consiguió callarlo. Por supuesto, lo miró como si estuviera reprochándolo por su acción.

—Continúa —le pidió al francés, ignorando por completo la expresión de enojo del griego.

Y eso fue lo que el rubio hizo, no porque el turco se lo hubiera indicado, sino porque quería terminar con todo este asunto tan rápido como podía. No tenía ningún plan para más tarde, pero no quería tener a tales seres por mucho tiempo más en su apartamento.

_A pesar del reproche que acababa de darle, el griego continuó tumbado sobre su cama. ¿Acaso no habían viajado en el mismo autobús? ¿Cómo podía estar con tantas energías, si el asiento le pareció de concreto? Era como si hubieran realizado el mismo trayecto, pero en distintos medios de transportes._

_No. No tenía ningunas intenciones de ir a sociabilizar en ese momento. Quería tomar una siesta decente, como la que aún no había sido capaz de disfrutar._

—_¡Estamos de viaje para divertirnos! ¡Todo lo que has hecho es entrar a museos y deprimirte por las noches! —le reclamó el rubio, quien estaba comenzando a frustrarse con el heleno. Es más, hasta le parecía que nunca debió pedirle que lo acompañara, ya que hasta ahora no había demostrado ningún interés en realizar alguna actividad con él._

—_Vete a divertirte —le pidió nuevamente. Quería dormir en paz. ¿Era tanto lo que le estaba pidiendo?_

_Francis azotó la puerta al salir, molesto. No conseguía comprenderlo. Es decir, se suponía que con toda esta travesía, Heracles tendría que olvidar de una vez por todas a Sadiq. Ya debería estar superándolo para este momento, divirtiéndose y riendo con los jóvenes que abundaban por todas partes. En cambio, le daba la impresión de que estaba viajando con un viejo de ochenta años, cansado de la vida._

_Al cabo de un par de horas, mientras que disfrutaba de la compañía de algunas personas que se habían reunido para almorzar juntas, se percató del griego, quien obviamente lucía como si se acabara de despertar. Como no quiso discutir con él, prefirió no decirle nada de nada. Dejó que hiciera lo que él quisiera._

_No obstante, al darle un par de vistazos, más adelante, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llamar a alguien. No era ningún idiota para no poder adivinar quién sería la persona en cuestión. Dejó todo, inclusive la animada conversación en la cual estaba atrapado y corrió, justo para poder colgarle el tubo del teléfono._

—_¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el griego, sorprendido por la velocidad en la que el francés había conseguido colgarle. _

—_Lo hago por tu bien, idiota —le recriminó, mientras que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba casi seguro de que Heracles quería sacarle canas verdes, azules y de todos los colores, solamente para preocuparle. Le daba la impresión de que se estaba convirtiendo en su niñera._

—_Sólo iba…_

—_¡Ibas a llamar a Sadiq! —suspiró molesto —Vamos, vendrás a sentarte con nosotros —Con toda la fuerza que tenía, lo arrastró hacia la mesa donde estaban comiendo._

—Como me di cuenta que no iba a olvidarte, entonces tuve que hacer algo bastante desesperado —explicó el francés, en un aire misterios y con las piernas cruzadas.

El griego sabía muy bien a qué se refería, por eso empezó a hacer señas con las manos para que no lo revelara. Más que nada, porque prefería decírselo él personalmente. Ésa no era la manera en la cual quería que Sadiq se enterara. Ciertamente, no por la boca de Francis.

El turco lo miró con bastante curiosidad.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le cuestionó mientras que aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

—Sadiq quería saber así que se lo diré —explicó el rubio, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia su compañero de aventuras.

A Heracles no le quedó otra que quedarse sentado, con los brazos cruzados. Sólo deseaba que la reacción del otro no fuera tan mala como se lo imaginaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Heracles estaba extrañamente tenso. Estaba muy pendiente, extremadamente pendiente de lo que Francis estaba a punto de soltar. Incluso parecía que había tomado la pose de un gato a punto de atacar o de saltar sobre su presa. Ni se molestó en disimular lo molesto que le resultaba todo esto.

De hecho, tenía unas ganas de agarrar de la mano al turco y salir de allí antes de que su compañero de aventuras soltara una tontería. Pero dado que Sadiq pensaría que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, decidió que lo aguantaría todo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —dijo el francés al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el griego. Éste se limitó a refunfuñar y mirar hacia otro lado.

Sadiq arquéo una de sus cejas, preguntándose por qué su humor había cambiado tanto. La única ocurrencia que se le vino a la cabeza para tranquilizar al otro, pensando que la razón por la cual se hallaba en tal estado era porque Francis los había interrumpido, fue la siguiente:

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, tendremos todo el sexo que quieras. ¿Puedes esperar por un rato? —le preguntó en susurros, aunque su intento de ser discreto no tuvo éxito, dado que el rubio escuchó cada palabra. Para suerte de ambos, sólo se limitó a reír.

—No es eso… —Le dio un codazo después de responder. Incluso sólo se había acordado de ese momento porque se lo acababa de comentar —Y… más te vale —respondió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

El otro tosió. Miró su reloj, ya que creyó que le estaba dedicando demasiado de su valioso tiempo en tal tontería. Esperaba que esos dos se decidieran de una buena vez por todas a escucharle, en vez de estar discutiendo como un par de críos de primaria y él era el maestro que tenía que meterse, para que dejaran de pelearse.

Tanto Sadiq como Heracles se callaron. Aunque éste último aún pensaba que hubiera sido mucho mejor que fuera él mismo quien le contara al turco sobre lo que el francés iba a hablar. Respiró profundamente. Deseó que alguna deidad lo salvara de esa situación o quizás que ocurriera algún evento que impidiera que la conversación continuara.

Por su lado, totalmente al contrario del griego, Sadiq quería saber más. Su curiosidad aumentaba en la medida que los segundos pasaban y el francés seguía sin hablar. No solía emocionarse demasiado con las historias de otras personas, pero dado que se trataba entre lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo en el cual Heracles estaba desaparecido, no podía esconder tal sensación.

—Bueno, si ambos acabaron, explicaré lo que pasó —dijo mientras que sostenía en su mano derecha aquella copa llena del mejor vino tinto de la ciudad —Como decía, el paso por la posada fue un fracaso…

El francés pensó que quizás el turco debería saber, en primer lugar, "el infierno" por el cual había pasado antes de llegar a contarle lo que hizo. De ese modo, tal vez, no se enojaría… Demasiado. Por lo que Heracles le había contado sobre su ex, tenía presente que era temperamental y sabía que en el momento que le confesara lo que pasó entre ambos, se desataría una batalla entre ambos.

—¡Sí! ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! —exclamó ansioso el turco, ignorando que el griego estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, con tal de no escuchar lo que venía. Pero estaba resignado a estar sentado allí, sin poder hacer nada.

_Se quedaron en aquella posada humilde pero llena de vida hasta que llegó la primavera. El precio era considerablemente bajo en comparación a los hoteles de las ciudades por donde ya habían pasado. Además, el hecho de que no hubiese tanto ruido y tanta contaminación visual, ayudaba a que la estancia fuera realmente agradable._

_También habían pensado… En realidad, Francis había pensado que sería mejor ir a la siguiente ciudad, cuando el cambio de estación ocurriera. En primer lugar, porque no quería viajar con el frío que azotaba al país y en segundo lugar, porque no habría gente con la cual pasarla bien durante las noches. A eso había que añadirle que durante la estación de la juventud, solían haber muchísimas fiestas por todas partes. _

_Hacia al final de la estancia de ambos, la paciencia del francés estaba siendo puesta a prueba. Por alguna razón, todavía no había dejado al griego e irse por su cuenta. Quizás porque sentía un poco de pena, le daba la impresión que estaba sufriendo del síndrome de abstinencia a Sadiq o algo semejante. Pero eso no significaba que podía llevarlo hasta el límite._

—_¡Mueve tu trasero de la cama! ¡Mon Dieu! —Estaba harto de tener la misma discusión una y otra vez con el griego. Harto. Incluso estaba empezando a creer que el trabajo que había abandonado le causaba menos estrés que aquel hombre que se pasaba la mañana entera durmiendo. Estaba con los nervios de punta y dudaba que pudiera calmarse luego de la rabieta. _

_Heracles murmuró y continuó en la cama, sin prestar atención al regaño del francés. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto. Pese a que la relación con el turco en los últimos meses había sido destructiva y monótona, prefería eso a que estar allí sobre las sábanas sin saber de él._

_No podía explicar por qué estaba tan deprimido. Se suponía que él quería esto, irse lejos de Sadiq y explorar otras opciones, estar con otras personas, disfrutar de la vida de soltero que aún no había experimentado en su vida adulta. Pero no. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo, pese a que ése era el objetivo principal que lo había impulsado a tomar sus maletas y todas sus pertenencias de su piso._

_Todavía pensaba en aquella persona que había abandonado por esa aventura, con el remordimiento y la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro. Por ello, siempre que había un teléfono, procuraba llamarlo. Pero sabía que, aunque Francis no se metiera en medio, no podría concretar la llamada._

—_¡Me di por vencido! —exclamó irritado ante la actitud del griego. Esperaría a la siguiente ciudad para poner en marcha su plan. Quizás el polen, las abejas, el aroma de las flores, la alegría que suele inundar la estación de la juventud, haría que se despertara de la especie de hibernación en la cual se encontraba el griego. Sólo debía tomar toda la paciencia que tenía y aprovecharla al máximo._

De repente, el turco se abalanzó sobre el otro, apretujándolo inclusive, lo cual molestó al griego.

—¡Ah, el gato me extrañó! —dijo contento el turco mientras que forcejeaban. No lo decía para burlarse por completo. De hecho, eso le daba más credibilidad a lo que Heracles le estuvo relatando días atrás, por que pudo confirmar el hecho de que sí lo había extraño y de que sí había estado pensando en él. No era que no confiara en él, aunque dadas las circunstancias, cualquiera dudaría obviamente. Pero eso le había hecho el día.

En cambio, el heleno le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto. Estaba demasiado nervioso y malhumorado como para aceptar el abrazo de Sadiq, así que intentaba alejarle de él.

—Basta… —le pidió Heracles mientras luchaba para sacarse al turco de encima. Lo notaba mucho más emocionado que de costumbre. No obstante, quería ver su reacción cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado luego de mudarse de la posada.

—Sólo te estoy abrazando, desagradecido —Se separó, solamente porque se cansó y nada más. Ya volvería a molestarlo de ésa manera absurda más adelante, cuando estuvieran solos y pudieran hundirse en su propio mundo, sin tener que estar pensando en lo que otras personas dirían de ello.

Francis sentía que estaba viendo una telenovela, como si fuera un simple espectador. Le resultaba más que claro que cuando ambos estaban juntos, no recordaban de que tal vez hubiesen otras personas cerca de ellos. Cada vez más, pensaba que el viaje les había hecho bien, de cierto modo. Aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido a costa suya.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta. ¿Cuántas vece ya lo había hecho en menos de una hora? Ya había perdido la cuenta. A este paso, era probable que se quedara sin voz.

—Tendré que cobrarles el tiempo extra si siguen así —comentó harto. Quizás debería hacerse terapeuta de parejas o algo así, pensó mientras que esperaba que los otros se calmaran de una vez por todas. Podría hurgar en la vida sentimental y cobrar por ello —Francis, eres un genio —murmuró para sí mientras que tomaba un sorbo del vino.

Luego volvió a la realidad. Y empezó a explicar su plan :—Como pensé que la primavera es la estación del amor, de la juventud, de nuevas brisas… Entonces fue cuándo lo ejecuté —respondió orgulloso.

_Para esas alturas del viaje, ya habían transcurrido más de once meses. Pronto se cumpliría el primer año en que los dos habían partido en busca de aventura y nuevas experiencias. Lamentablemente, estas dos cosas aún faltaban hallar. Entre la depresión del griego y la frustración del francés por esto, la relación entre ambos se iba deteriorando cada vez más._

_Menos mal, el ambiente de la ciudad a la cual acababan de llegar, les animó un poco. Colores llamativos, niños corriendo, risas, besos, por todas partes… Era como si la felicidad hubiese florecido con la nueva estación y la tristeza prohibida hasta que el otoño comenzara a amenazar. No obstante, todos estaban demasiado preocupados en divertirse como para pensar en algo más._

_La brisa pasaba por la cabellera rubia del francés, dándole nuevos bríos para continuar y avanzar. A pesar de lo que pasaba con el griego, decidió ser un poco más tolerante. Sabía que la idea, que la implementaría esa misma noche, sería grato para ambos. Sería una forma para que descargaran toda la tensión acumulada. _

_Se registraron en un hotel de poca monta, para luego dejar su equipaje en la habitación. El francés no quería tardar demasiado, así que sacó su billetera y el mapa de la ciudad, la cual la había comprado apenas ingresaron a la misma, para ir a realizar ciertas compras. Por una vez, permitiría que Heracles durmiera todo el tiempo que éste quisiera._

—_¿A dónde vas? —preguntó éste, acostumbrado a los reproches de éste por su escaso interés en hacer un poco de vida social. Realmente estaba asombrado que de repente decidiera ir por su cuenta._

—_Ya verás, "mon ami" —le guiñó el ojo y se retiró muy contento. Sabía que iba a funcionar, por lo que nada más le interesaba. Su buen humor había regresado y aprovecharía el hecho de estar solo, para explorar un poco mientras que realizaba la compra en cuestión._

_Heracles se preocupó. Estaba casi seguro de que aquel estaba planeando algo, a pesar de no poder determinar qué exactamente. Se tiró a la cama. La odió, pues no era tan cómoda como la de la posada. Aunque tampoco iba a quejarse, era una cama después de todo y podría dormir bien, sin tener que escuchar sus reclamos. Se acomodó un poco mejor y se tiró a dormir._

—¡No te imaginas la cantidad de tiendas! ¡Y la gente hermosa abundaba por todas partes! —Sus ojos azules brillaron, perdiéndose por un segundo en esos recuerdos —Conseguí el número de unas cuantas señoritas, por supuesto… —añadió, a pesar de que no tenía nada qué ver con lo que estaba contando.

De hecho, decidió cobrarles una pequeña venganza a los otros dos por no prestarle atención cuando debían. Asintió un par de veces, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Luego, cruzó las piernas y miró a los otros dos.

—Bueno, eso no importa —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, para poder seguir relatando la historia que interesaba al turco. No obstante, antes de meterse completamente a ello, se aseguró que el otro estuviese seguro —¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pasó esa noche?

Aunque esa pregunta lo puso un poco más nervioso, Sadiq no iba a desistir. Quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión de una vez por todas.

—Sólo dilo de una maldita vez —respondió, inclinándose hacia al francés, para que éste se diera cuenta de lo pendiente que estaba de lo que salía de su boca —Me vas a tener toda la tarde si no te apresuras —comentó. Su impaciencia estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, al igual que su curiosidad.

_Esa noche, Francis puso una bolsa encima de la diminuta mesa que se hallaba en la habitación. Aprovechó el hecho de que el griego se había ido a bañar, para poder cambiar algunas cosas. Bajó un poco la luz, cerró las ventanas y sacó un paño. A pesar de que tenía pensado comprar otra cosa, cuando lo vio, pensó que era todo lo que necesitaba y nada más._

—No digas más… —murmuró el griego, sin que nadie le prestase atención.

_Recién duchado, regresó al dormitorio. Pensó que se había equivocado de habitación o que Francis había traído a alguna chica y no se lo había avisado. Ambas opciones eran bastante válidas, así que decidió averiguar qué en realidad estaba ocurriendo._

—_Siéntate —le invitó el galo, mientras que en sus manos sostenía un paño de forma muy juguetona. Sonreía de una manera muy pícara y descarada, lo cual hizo sospechar aún más al hombre. Sin embargo, pese a ello, Heracles hizo lo que le pidió._

Sadiq empezaba a imaginarse a dónde iba a terminar eso. Sus puños se cerraron de una forma brutal, reflejando lo molesto que se hallaba. No iba a poder aguantar el resto, pero buscó la paciencia para poder continuar escuchando y confirmar la idea que se estaba formando en su mente.

_En cuanto se dio cuenta, Francis estaba encima de él. De la sorpresa, casi echó al francés de su regazo, pero éste se sostuvo de su cuello. Estaba demasiado asombrado. Demasiado petrificado para hacer algo más. Apenas estaba consiguiendo procesar la información, cuando el otro le tapó los ojos con el paño._

—_Estoy seguro de que Sadiq ya te ha olvidado. ¿No crees qué es hora de que sigas adelante? —Sus dedos pasaron por los labios del griego y luego bajaron sobre el torso de éste, traviesos, muy traviesos._

—_Detente —le pidió. Era lo único que se le ocurrió. La idea de que el turco estuviera con alguien más era impensable. A pesar de que ni siquiera le había dicho "adiós". A pesar de que ni siquiera le había comunicado sobre su viaje. Y empezó a inundar su cabeza con esos pensamientos: "¿Con cuántos habrá estado?"; "¿Ya se habrá olvidado de mí o me estará esperando?"; "¿Ya encontró alguien más?"._

_Parecía que había funcionado. _

—_¿Qué más da? Si él está con otro, ¿no deberías hacer lo mismo? —indagó. La voz susurraba al oído del más grande. Éste se aferró a las sábanas, confundido —Pretende… Pretende que soy él. Una vez más antes de empezar tu nueva vida —le sugirió._

Sadiq se levantó y se fue. Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se mandó mudar.

—Gracias —respondió sarcásticamente el griego y fue tras el turco.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Sabía que eso iba a suceder en cuanto Francis lo mencionara. ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito? No le encontraba otra explicación más que ésa. Era por ello que estaba tardando en contarle el viaje, para ir preparando al turco y explicarle lo que esa noche había pasado. No quería que el otro pensara que le estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo.

—¡Demonios! —murmuró ya que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado todas sus pertenencias que había recogido del lugar del francés. Era un día terrible y no sabía cómo podía empeorar.

Como no tenía la menor idea en dónde Sadiq pudo haberse metido, sólo se le ocurrió ir hacia al piso. Pero en lugar de ir corriendo, decidió caminar. Quizás de ésa manera le podría dar un poco de espacio y tiempo para que se calmara. Esperaba que, pese a lo mencionado por el francés, le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

Sin embargo, le daba la impresión de que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, había sido en vano. Tal vez había sido una mala idea ir en busca de él. Realmente no supo qué pensar, pues ninguna de estas situaciones las había previsto. ¡Le daba tanta rabia tener que pasar por tanto!

Decidió que antes de ir a hablar con Sadiq, era mejor pensar qué iba a hacer. Es decir, cualquier oportunidad de que volvieran a empezar había sido arruinada en el momento que Francis comenzó a narrar sobre esa noche en particular. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en la fuente de agua, en donde los pájaros se bañan sin ninguna otra preocupación.

Quizás había sido demasiado ingenuo en creer que podía regresar con Sadiq después de ese largo tiempo de separación. Sin embargo, se rehusaba a rendirse de ése modo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que realmente seguía amándolo y que tal vez la distancia había sido una especie de bendición. Después de todo, gracias a ello se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de él. ¿Acaso no contaba para algo?

Tal vez tendría que dejar las cosas así como estaban. ¿Para qué moverse de ésa manera por alguien que parecía no querer reconocer todos sus esfuerzos? Y sin embargo, se regañaba a sí mismo por tener una actitud tan derrotista.

En tanto Heracles se dividía entre ir por él o no, Sadiq iba caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su piso. Tenía una mezcla de emociones. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que el griego le hubiese mentido, ya que le había asegurado de que no había tenido sexo con él y triste porque comenzaba a creer que podría haber alguna forma de salvar su relación con Heracles.

Le daba la impresión de que le había tomado como si fuera un estúpido, lo cual no era. Su cabeza estaba un desastre. No sabía qué exactamente quería que sucediera en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta, como si quisiera ver en dónde se hallaba el griego. ¿Acaso se había quedado en el apartamento del francés? Si bien estuvo algo decepcionado, rápidamente eso cambio a una furia incontrolable.

—¡Mejor! ¡¿Quién lo necesita de todas maneras?! —exclamó, sin importarle que la gente de la calle pudiera escucharlo. Estaba demasiado ensimismado como para preocuparse por tonterías como ésas.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a Heracles. Sus ansías de saber más le habían jugado en contra. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, a pesar de que todavía estaba cicatrizando las heridas que le había causado aquel. Sin embargo, hasta ése momento, le había dado el beneficio de la duda a su ex. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Echarle de su casa para que desaparezca de la misma manera en que había aparecido?

¡Rayos! Estaba tan confundido. Lo detestaba todo. Detestaba que se hubiera aparecido de ése modo, que le pusiera en jaque sus sentimientos, que se acostara con él de ésa manera tan cariñosa que le recordaba los viejos tiempos… Era absurdo. Pero sobre todo, lo detestaba porque le había sacado a flote aquel profundo amor que le profesaba sin detenerse desde los años de la secundaria.

Azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que por un momento tuvo que darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que no la había roto. Estaba como un toro, preparado para atacar a cualquier cosa o persona que se le atravesara por la puerta. ¡Agh! Se lamentaba todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

¿Por qué no lo había echado con sus maletas incluidas a la calle cuando tuvo la ocasión? ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a ese bar justamente esa noche en particular? Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás no se hubieran encontrado y en este momento, estaría haciendo cualquier cosa, concentrado en sus negocios, sin recordar a esa persona que le había roto el corazón.

No obstante… No podía dejar las cosas así. A pesar de lo molesto y enfadado que se hallaba en ese instante, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo. A pesar de todo, aún necesitaba conversar con él antes de tomar una decisión.

Se tiró sobre el sofá y se quedó dormido por un largo rato. Fueron los golpes que el griego comenzó a darle a su puerta, los que consiguieron sacarle de su sueño. Se levantó de muy mala gana y estaba listo para proferirle unas cuantas groserías a aquel que había osado despertarle. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sitio en el sofá.

No obstante, Heracles le agarró de la mano antes de que pudiera moverse o distanciarse de él. El turco rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a frente al otro, con el entrecejo fruncido, listo para quejarse de su absurdo gesto. ¡Cómo si eso fuera suficiente para hacer que todos sus sentimientos se borraran en ese preciso instante!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar, los labios del griego se unieron a los suyos. Éste le agarró por la barbilla muy suavemente para que no le diese pero al mismo tiempo, sin dejarle otra salida más que corresponderle el beso. Si bien al principio el turco quiso resistirse, la voluntad le falló en aquel momento. Era simplemente imposible no disfrutar de ese gesto de cariño del otro.

—No creas que te he perdonado por esto, estúpido gato —dijo después de separarse de Heracles. Claro que lo había disfrutado y quizás su enojo se había pasado ligeramente, pero eso no borraba lo que había salido de la boca del francés, momentos atrás.

—¿Por qué tienes que joder el momento? —se quejó éste y dio unos cuantos pasos para separarse de aquel. No era tan idiota para pensar que con un beso cargado de cariño y súplica sería suficiente para que Sadiq le "perdonara". Simplemente había sentido la absurda necesidad de hacerlo y ya. Sólo quiso satisfacer ese impulso.

El dueño de casa se limitó a gruñir para luego sentarse, sin apartar sus ojos del otro. Cruzó sus brazos, ya que esperaba impaciente la explicación del otro. Sabía muy bien que se estaba portando como un niño caprichoso que deseaba su dulce o caramelo o de lo contrario, montaría un berrinche de proporciones épicas. Algo así le pasaba por la cabeza. Quería saber qué había pasado después, aun cuando no le gustara lo que le dijera.

Heracles lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber muy bien aquellos signos corporales del otro. Se sentó sobre el mismo sofá, aunque para evitar consecuencias físicas, mantuvo la distancia del otro. Respiró profundamente, menos mal había conseguido refrescarse ahí en el parque de la ciudad. Aunque estaba un tanto cansado y hambriento, decidió hacer un esfuerzo más por el bien de su relación.

—Está bien… —dijo y comenzó con la narración.

_En cuanto sintió la cinta rodear sus ojos y tapar su visión, se puso bastante nervioso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones del francés? Quería creer que estaba siendo parte de una broma de mal gusto por parte de su compañero de viajes y nada más. Rogaba que fuera así, a pesar de saber muy bien de que no era así._

—_¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con mucho cuidado. Su voz le temblaba pese a que intentaba disimular el nerviosismo que sentía en ese preciso momento. _

_Cierto, había salido a ese viaje, para estar con otras personas, independientemente que hubiera compromiso o no. Se suponía que ya debían tener unos cuantos nombres en su lista de conquistas y debía continuar haciéndolo. Sin embargo, desde que habían partido, no se había juntado con nadie. ¡Ni siquiera para formar nuevas amistades!_

_¿Cómo era posible que hasta ése momento no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello? Había dejado ir más de la mitad del viaje, por culpa de eso. Solamente se había percatado de eso cuando el otro se sentó sobre su regazo. ¡Era un idiota! Era obvio que no podría reemplazar a alguien como él y por ello, no podía continuar así. Debía dejar de pensar en que debía encontrar en un sustituto porque era a él a quien necesitaba por el resto de su vida._

_Empujó al francés fuera de su regazo. Aun cuando hubieran pasado un poco menos de un año desde que había tenido relaciones por última vez y el deseo estaba allí, estaba más que seguro de que terminaría el viaje sin tocar a nadie, para luego ir detrás del turco. ¿Para qué buscar afuera lo que tenía en casa?_

—¿Pensaste que te esperaría para siempre o qué? —interrumpió de muy mala gana el turco. Eso era lo que había interpretado de las palabras del griego y esperaba estar equivocado. ¿Acaso creía que podía hacer o deshacer su corazón cuando se le diera la gana? Porque, en ese sentido, estaba muy equivocado.

Heracles respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Ya había previsto eso. Sin embargo, se distrajo por un momento, cuando vio el gato del turco. Si había algo que siempre le ponía de buen ánimo, era acariciar a un felino. Éste, como era bastante manso, permitió que el hombre le diera caricias por la espalda, al punto de comenzar a ronronear muy contento.

—¡Deja de distraerte, imbécil! —exclamó enojado.

—Se te va a reventar la vena de la frente si continúas de ésa manera —murmuró éste, pues como era muy relajado, le gustaba tomarse el tiempo con todo.

Sadiq estaba a punto de mandarle al demonio si continuaba así. Parecía que no tomaba en serio la situación o algo similar. Lo conocía hacía más de diez años y aún no comprendía cómo no se tensaba cuando estaban discutiendo cuestiones similares. ¿Tomaba por seguro que le perdonaría simplemente por su linda cara? ¡Claro qué no! Estaba completamente equivocado si es que eso era lo que pretendía en realidad.

—Pensé… —Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el techo mientras que trataba de calmarse un poco por el momento que estaban compartiendo en ese momento. Estaba sonrojado y Sadiq podría notarlo si no estuviera tan decidido a matarlo. Sin embargo, debía decírselo —Pensé que estarías pasando por lo mismo —respondió después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

El turco quiso refutarlo pero se quedó callado. ¿Cómo iba a negar lo que realmente había experimentado? Había querido mentirle en ese preciso instante, decirle que había estado con mil personas desde que se había ido, que durante todo ese tiempo no había pensado en él y que había conseguido rehacer su vida sin depender de él.

Pero eso sería mentir, engañarse a sí mismo. Porque él no había podido hacer nada durante esos dos años. Había estado completamente atorado en esa fracción de su vida y quizás, si no hubiera aparecido aquella noche, todavía estaría luchando con ese asunto.

—Mierda… —Fue todo lo que el turco dijo. Lo había leído como uno de sus libros de filosofía, con demasiada facilidad. Sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionó ante una duda que le asaltó en la cabeza —¿Y si sentías eso por qué no viniste de inmediato en lugar de pasar meses afuera?

—Porque creí que la distancia nos haría bien. ¿O tú eras feliz antes de que me fuera? —le preguntó.

—¿Y si me hubieras encontrado con otro? —Sadiq intentaba encontrar algún fallo en la lógica del otro. No quería admitir que había adivinado lo que él había estado haciendo durante esos dos años, esperarlo aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Los ojos de Sadiq rehuyeron a los de Heracles. Había abierto la boca para replicarle pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Todo era un verdadero desastre y un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿No había manera de solucionar todo esto antes? No iba a mentir, estaba jodidamente cansado. Habían sido unas semanas en las que su vida había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados.

Respiró profundamente porque sabía que tenían que tomar una decisión. ¿Qué se suponía que era lo correcto en ese instante?

—Entonces, idiota… —Rompió el silencio, ya que le causaba demasiada incertidumbre —¿Te arriesgarías una vez más conmigo? —preguntó, esperando que el otro respondiera lo que quería escuchar. Aunque con lo imprevisible que era, podía salir cualquier cosa de la boca del turco.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo es el final.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII (Final).**

Sadiq se mantuvo callado por un largo rato. Era difícil tomar una decisión bajo esas circunstancias, para ser completamente sincero. Es decir, por un lado, estaba enfadado con aquel. No solamente por el asunto con el francés, sino por todo en general. Aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que estuviera ahí, sentado sobre el mismo sofá que él. De hecho, aún pensaba que se trataba de una especie de sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada, ahí estaba: Sentado y con los ojos puestos encima de él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Le costaba trabajo perdonarle. Le había destrozado cuando se había ido. Sinceramente, pensó que sería el momento perfecto para contarle el infierno por el que le había hecho pasar. ¿Qué más daba? Podía esperar un poco más, ya que unas cuantas horas no se comparaban en lo absoluto a los dos años en los que no había encontrado ninguna respuesta para la repentina desaparición del griego.

—¿Sabes que incluso fui a la facultad donde trabajabas? —murmuró después de un largo rato de silencio. Se había dicho a sí mismo que nunca contaría lo que él había pasado en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, creyó que Heracles debía saberlo. El recordar lo mal que había pasado en esos meses, francamente le hacía resucitar todos esos sentimientos que se había prometido a sí mismo encerrarlos, para que nadie supiera de ellos.

El griego ladeó su cabeza, ya que no comprendía qué quería decir con eso. No estaba respondiendo su pregunta. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de ser rechazado? Porque eso era lo que parecía. Arqueó una de sus cejas, desconfiado.

Pero en cuanto se dispuso a levantarse de ahí, el turco le agarró de la mano. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que no fueron necesarias las palabras para comprender que no quería que se fuera de su lado. De hecho, debido a tal acción, ambos quedaron a muy poca distancia, uno del otro.

—¿Qué…? —No estaba seguro de qué era lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, el hecho de que lo quisiera tan cerca, significaba que quería confesarle algo importante, por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Sólo cállate y escucha —le exigió. A pesar de que aún tenía sus dudas, decidió contarlo antes de que se arrepintiera de ello. Dado que Heracles se había tomado la molestia de contarle todo lo que necesitaba saber, entonces él haría lo mismo. Aunque dejar de lado su orgullo, era realmente difícil.

_Horas después de la partida de Heracles, Sadiq regresó a su piso. Estaba agotado y quería quejarse del trabajo. Respiró profundamente. Miró la hora en su móvil, aún faltaba para que el griego regresara pero de todos modos, deseaba que estuviera allí. _

_Al principio, no se había dado cuenta de que algo faltaba. Ni siquiera se percató de que la casa estaba mucho más vacía que cuando había salido esa misma mañana. Se limitó a arrojar todas sus pertenencias sobre la mesa de la sala y se recostó sobre el sofá. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos._

_Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. La librera, en donde solían estar esos enormes y aburridos libros de filosofía de Heracles, estaba completamente vacía. No había un solo rastro de ellos. Sucedía lo mismo con algunas pinturas y jarrones que el otro había comprado: Se habían desvanecido por completo._

_Para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, corrió hacia al dormitorio. Si bien todas las fotografías de ambos estaban en el lugar donde siempre habían estado, sabía que incluso el dormitorio lucía vacío. Abrió las cómodas y los roperos, para encontrar que todas las ropas del griego habían desaparecido, mientras que aquellas que le pertenecían, se hallaban en el mismo sitio de siempre._

_Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a llamar a Heracles. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, iba directamente al buzón de voz. No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido esto? ¿Y por qué, repentinamente, su pareja se había desvanecido de ésa manera? No le entraba a la cabeza que algo así pudiera suceder._

_No, no podía ser. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Salió de su piso, sin importar que la puerta estuviera abierta y corrió hacia la facultad en donde aquel enseñaba. Alguien debía saber qué estaba sucediendo. Quizás alguno de sus colegas podría darle alguna respuesta para tal repentina desaparición._

_Pero fue inútil. Por más que preguntara y preguntara, parecía que nadie tenía la menor idea qué le había pasado. Sin embargo, uno de los profesionales le había indicado que Heracles había renunciado a su puesto un par de semanas atrás. No hace falta decir que esto tomó por sorpresa a Sadiq._

_¿Qué más podía esperar ahora? Heracles se había ido sin avisarle en lo absoluto. El turco simplemente no podía creerlo. Gritó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle lo que las personas que pasaban por allí pudieran pensar. Estaba realmente enojado. Su pareja de toda la vida se había de su lado y nunca se había percatado de una señal. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?_

_Se sintió como la persona más estúpida del mundo y ciertamente, la traición le había calado fuerte. Su corazón estaba a mil por horas y podía sentir cómo cada pedazo del mismo se iba resquebrajando. Se agarró del pecho y se sentó sobre la fuente. Realmente no podía creer que algo así pudiera estar sucediendo. Simplemente se negaba a aceptar que el griego se hubiera marchado de ésa manera de su vida._

_Los próximos meses continuó buscándolo sin tener mucha pistas. Incluso había contratado un detective privado pero siempre llegaba tarde, ya luego de que Heracles se hubiera marchado de la ciudad. Lentamente, fue resignándose de que era una causa perdida y que aquel había decidido marcharse para no volver más. Sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de su ser y que no regresaría, por más que buscara a alguien que lo sustituyese._

_No podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal. Sí, había estado consciente de que quizás no había sido la relación más perfecta. De hecho, en los últimos tiempos, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado en una aburridísima rutina. Sin embargo, había creído que encontrarían algún modo de solucionarlo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el griego pensó que sería mejor irse de allí, antes de hablar con él._

_Intentó e intentó salir adelante. Debía reconstruir y continuar con su vida. La mejor, y única, manera que había encontrado era olvidar o pretender que Heracles nunca hubiera existido. Ya no importaba otra cosa y estaba seguro de que no volvería a abrirse así con alguien. Y pensó que esa traición, esa horrible traición, era imposible de olvidar._

En ese mismo instante, Sadiq detuvo la narración y miró a su ex. Sus ojos no demostraban furia, sino abandono. No era de esos hombres sensibles, que se ponían a llorar por cualquier tontería que les ocurriera. En lo absoluto. De hecho, era prácticamente lo contrario. Sin embargo, había permitido que el griego conociera su vulnerabilidad en ese instante.

Se contuvo por un momento. Temía que el otro se burlase de él. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Había comenzado a sincerarse con él y debía hacerlo completamente. Respiró profundamente, ya no le importaba si aquel no conseguía entender lo que realmente sentía. Era la prueba de fuego y si el griego en verdad quería estar con él, entonces comprendería completamente lo que en ese momento sentía.

—¿Cómo sé que no volverás a irte de la manera en que lo hiciste? —le preguntó mientras que bajaba la vista. Se secó un poco la frente, ya que de los nervios, había comenzado a sudar. Incluso ambas manos temblaban, ya que estaba ligeramente ansioso. Sus ojos rehuían del otro, porque no quería saber si lo estaba juzgando o cómo lo estaba haciendo. Prefería darle la espalda o pretender que no le importaba.

Pensaba en cómo le respondería o qué haría al respecto. Sin embargo, Sadiq no quería emocionarse en lo absoluto. Era, o al menos intentaba ser, realista. Tampoco quería exigirle cosas que no estaban a su alcance. Aunque tenía la seguridad de saber de qué no era un cualquiera en la vida del griego, se preguntaba si éste quería divertirse con otros. Quizás se había quedado con las ganas de continuar en lo que había dejado con el francés.

Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por horas. Podía imaginarse todo lo que podría pasar. Inclusive que el otro se marchara. En ese caso, sabía que lo dejaría escapar nuevamente. No porque no lo quisiera, sino que el orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Pero contrariamente a lo que estaba pensando, el griego se levantó y le agarró del mentón, para poder mirarle a sus ojos verdes. No sabía en qué estaba pensando el turco y tampoco le interesaba. Su rostro indicaba determinación. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza, estaba determinado a que estaba completamente equivocado sobre él. Estaba cansado de que no viera sus esfuerzos o que no los valorara. No obstante, eso ya se había acabado.

Ambos tenían veintisiete años. Ya no estaban en condiciones de andar con esos juegos dignos de una telenovela adolescente y para ser sincero, ya era momento de actuar de una vez por todas.

Quizás pasaron segundos o minutos en los cuales ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo de todas maneras. Simplemente, Heracles creyó que ya había sido suficiente y posó sus labios encima de los del turco. Iba a reclamar lo que era suyo, lo que tontamente había abandonado y dejarle en claro que estaba de regreso, para quedarse definitivamente.

Sadiq abrió los ojos como si fueran un par de ventanales a la mañana, pues no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no echó al griego. En cambio, su primera reacción fue atraerlo hacia sí, con una mano sobre la cintura de aquel. No quería que se alejara de él por nada del mundo, tal y como si se tratara de una posesión muy valiosa. Bueno, era la persona más importante de su vida, así que no podía permitir que volviera a escaparse de sus manos.

El griego fue un poco más y se sentó sobre el regazo de Sadiq. Siguieron sin intercambiar palabras. Los ojos del primero recorrieron el rostro del segundo. A pesar de que habían estado juntos en los últimos días, era como verlo por primera vez. Sonrió levemente, pese al tiempo que había transcurrido, no había cambiado en lo absoluto y le gustaba que fuera así. Luego posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del turco, específicamente en el lado izquierdo.

Heracles no pudo evitar hablar en ese instante:

—No me iré —dijo totalmente determinado y le agarró de las mejillas, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Quería dejar bien en claro su posición al respecto —Todo lo que necesito… Está aquí —murmuró. Tenía bien en claro que había dicho una cursilada de aquellas, pero no estaba preocupado por ello, porque estaba siendo completamente franco. Aunque quizás no fuera suficiente para el otro.

La única respuesta a esa declaración, fue el beso que le proporcionó el turco. Un beso dominante, exigente, que dejaba completamente al descubierto los sentimientos de éste. Ésa era la mejor contestación que se le ocurrió. ¿Cómo podría decir o explicar con palabras lo que le pasaba en el interior? Solamente con acciones era capaz de hacerlo.

Los recuerdos de la adolescencia comenzaron a regresar a su cabeza. La primera cita, la primera vez que se habían besado, la primera vez que habían estado juntos… Inclusive su paso por la universidad y de cuándo habían compartido habitación en el campus de la misma. ¿Acaso iba a dejar que todo se fuera por este problema? No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a tanto.

Aunque el rencor de lo que hizo el otro le había dado duro en el corazón, no era capaz de dejar tanto atrás. Hay cosas que simplemente se quedan en la vida de uno, pese a todo.

A partir de ése momento, se dejaron llevar por el instinto de ambos. Abandonaron cualquier pensamiento que pudiera arruinar lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente se entregaron al acto por completo.

Las ropas rápidamente cayeron al suelo y el sofá pronto comenzó a hacer cierto ruido. Ambos se miraron, una vez más, a los ojos. Para ambos, era como saciar una sed que se venía acumulando desde hacía dos años y finalmente, haber encontrado el oasis. Las manos del turco recorrían con prontitud el cuerpo del griego, asegurándose de cierta manera de que era el mismo que le había dejado tiempo atrás.

Los jadeos comenzaron a intensificarse. El sudor corría por el pecho desnudo del turco, mientras que éste llenaba de besos y caricias al torso del otro. Besos que se habían guardado y que finalmente, conseguían ver la luz del sol. Su frente se hallaba apoyada contra el hombro de Heracles, quien se había entregado por completo a ese momento, olvidando por completo el pasado o el futuro de la relación. Lo más importante era el presente y planeaba disfrutarlo tanto como se lo permitiese.

Si la chispa entre ambos alguna vez se hubiera extinguido, ahora parecía que había revivido y con mucha mayor fuerza. Heracles estaba un poco sorprendido, porque aunque quizás se debía a que se habían extrañado, pero podía experimentar una pasión que se había dormido tiempo atrás y que había regresado, esta vez para quedarse defintivamente.

Si bien le costaba pensar, dado lo que estaba pasando, Heracles intentó al menos echar un vistazo a lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Quería… Quería recordar cada momento de ese instante. Porque no entendía o no recordaba cómo había sido capaz de renunciar a todo eso. Ciertamente, estaba seguro de que no volvería a cometer ese mismo error.

Los jadeos, la excitación, el sudor, la desnudez del turco, el nerviosismo de ambos, la tensión que iba desapareciendo poco a poco… Todos estos factores contribuían a que se volviera completamente loco. Dejó atrás el hecho de que lo hubieran hecho el amor mil veces o que se supiera de memoria cada rincón, cada marca del cuerpo de Sadiq. Era muy parecido a la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Aunque, ciertamente, mucho más gratificante que ya no estaban buscando exclusivamente ese placer físico o explorar el cuerpo del otro.

Se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, que solamente podía encontrarse de ésa manera.

Ninguno de los pudo determinar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que habían empezado a atacarse con esos besos y caricias que parecían llegar profundamente al alma. Pero el clímax llegó y sucedió como nunca lo habían experimentado. Una experiencia que los llenaba hasta al punto de sentirse uno, tan placentera que parecía que nunca se iba a acabar.

El cansancio hizo que ambos se recostaran sobre el sofá. Estaban agotados, la energía se había ido por completo en ese esfuerzo que habían realizado. Ambos estaban cara a cara, con las narices rozándose por las puntas. El mundo había dejado existir en ese momento. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese preciso instante, fue olvidado.

Sin embargo, el griego no se había olvidado de lo que le había preguntado y sacó de inmediato el tema. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Me das otra oportunidad, cabeza dura? —Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de ver al otro.

Sadiq respiró profundamente y luego miró al otro, como si le hubiera cuestionado algo que era obvio. Como estaba un poco agotado, decidió que sería lo más conciso para que el otro lo entendiera de una vez por todas.

—Si te vuelves a ir, gato pulgoso, te arrastraré de las orejas hasta que regreses, ¿entendido? —dijo, como si fuera una especie de orden.

Y el pequeño gato gris, desde el dormitorio, maulló.

* * *

No quería que fuera demasiado explícito porque ya he tenido problemas por ello -.-

Más adelante, le voy a añadir un epílogo.

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
